Be Strong For Me
by Anderson-Criss
Summary: - Ernest Hummel hará lo posible por arruinarle la vida a Kurt. - Kurt y Sebastian son mejores amigos desde la infancia..pero lo podrán todo o un chico les arruinara su amistad (Mal Summary, pero la historia les agradara.. solo denle una oportuniidad) Historia: Klaine y Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero les agrade esta historia, esta basada en una telenovela, jejejejeje, pero claro tiene la esencia de KLAINE, y muchas cosas fueron cambiadas (muchas) , solamente me agrado la química que tendrían los personajes.

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox

Sin mas que decir: DISFRUTEN

Capitulo 1: Comprensión

Kurt Hummel, un chico de 8 años, vivía en un lugar llamado Lima, Ohio, un lugar muy rustico y familiar, si así se pudiera llamar. El era muy feliz, junto con sus Padres Burt y Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt era un niño "peculiar" para su edad, ya que él prefería jugar con muñecas, o incluso a tomar el té, su juego más divertido de todos era Jugar a que era una de esas princesas de Disney, aclamando y buscando a su adorado príncipe. Su padre lo observaba y no le decía nada –Es solo una etapa-Decía a si mismo

-No querido, no es una etapa- Decía su esposa, quien lo escuchó

-¿Entonces de que se trata, quieres decir que Kurt no es normal?-

-Pero por supuesto que es normal, solamente nuestro querido niño crecerá con gustos distintos al de cualquier otro niño-

-¿Quieres decir que mi, Nuestro Kurt es Gay?- Dijo Burt con incomodidad

-Exacto, cariño- Dijo Elizabeth lo más calmada posible

-no, no, es no puede ser, mi hijo no puede ser gay-

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso cariño?- Pregunto Elizabeth algo triste por pensar que tal vez su esposo dejará de querer a kurt

-P-P-pero, eso no está bien, quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra de los Homosexuales, incluso tu amiga Susan lo es, solo que él está muy chico para andar sacando conclusiones de esa manera ¿no crees?- Dijo un Burt muy preocupado

-Cariño, soy su madre, con eso me basta para saberlo y es mejor que lo aceptemos desde ahora, para que cuando nuestro pequeño crezca y sienta la confianza de decírnoslo, nosotros estemos para él, para apoyarlo, para decirle que todo está bien.-Elizabeth se acercaba a su esposo y lo beso suavemente

-tienes razón, sabes que siempre los amaré a ustedes dos, son mi razón de vida, no me imagino que haría sin ustedes- Burt estaba a punto de llorar

-Yo tampoco me imaginaria que haría sin ti o sin Kurt- Dijo Elizabeth también a punto de llorar

-¿Mami?, ¿Papi?, Que pasa, están bien- Un kurt algo preocupado preguntaba a sus padres

-Si cielo, no pasa nada, ven aquí- Elizabeth se agacho para abrazar a su hijo, después Burt se unió a ese abrazo –Los quiero demasiado- Kurt dijo, mientras se acurrucaba en medio de sus dos padres

-Y nosotros a ti, Campeón- Burt estaba llorando. Su esposa tenía razón, Kurt era su hijo, y si ella sabía que Kurt es gay el tenia que amarlo por ello, el quería tanto a su hijo que era capaz de morir por él, como cualquier padre, así que estaría dispuesto a apoyarlo y a defenderlo contra todo lo que les esperaría a futuro.

-Bueno, dejemos que tu madre prepare la cena, porque estoy muy hambriento- Dijo Burt mientras reía y tocaba su estomago

-Si papi…. Emmm, ¿Papi?- Pregunto Kurt

-Si hijo-

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo a tomar el té?- Kurt vio a su padre esperanzado, Este solo vio aquellos ojitos azules llenos de esperanza e inocencia y asintió.

-si hijo, pero esta vez usemos té de verdad no agua del charco como la otra vez- Burt quien se había puesto algo triste de repente se puso algo molesto, ya que recordó la última vez que su hijo lo invito a jugar a tomar el té

-Si, debí haberte dicho que era agua sucia antes de que te la tomaras y te enfermaras del estomago, pero ya te pedí disculpas papi y me perdonaste ¿verdad?- Kurt puso de nuevo esa carita de ternura, la cual era muy parecida a su madre

-Claro que si hijo, te perdone, es mas ve a preparar todo, yo iré a hacer el té- Burt se agacho para besar la frente de su hijo, quien muy contento fue corriendo a sacar su mesita y sus tacitas para poder jugar.

-Eres muy comprensivo, cariño- Dijo Elizabeth y beso a Burt en los labios, un dulce beso que les recordó a ambos que Kurt era la muestra de ese amor que ellos se tenían

-Si, lo sé, bueno preparare el té, porque no quiero que me vuelva a dar agua de charco- Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Hora de cenar-Elizabeth grito a padre e hijo, quienes estaban en el jardín trasero tomando té y toda clase de cosas que Kurt decía, las cuales su padre no sabía que decir.

-Bien hijo, es hora de cenar- El mayor de los Hummel levanto a su hijo por los aires y lo llevo cargando dentro de su casa

-¿y como les fue jugando al té?- Decía su madre mientras les servía a ambos la cena

-Bien, aunque a papi le falta más elegancia para portar una taza frente a la realeza, que soy yo-

-¿a si?- preguntaba su madre divertida

-Si, dijo que no tenia elegancia ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi propio hijo dice que no tengo elegancia- Decía Burt con un tono ofendido

-Ya, papi no es para tanto, mañana veras como aprenderás a tener elegancia- Decía Kurt tratando de hacer que su padre no estuviera enfadado

-Ah no, eso si que no, tú me prometiste que mañana te iba a enseñar a andar en bicicleta, así que tendrá que ser otro día-

-Está bien papi-Kurt sonreía con algo de molestia, ya que no quería aprender a andar en bici, pero lo había prometido y como sus padres dicen "Siempre debes cumplir a una promesa"

-Bien, mañana que lleguemos del Médico podrás enseñarle a Kurt a andar en bicicleta- Decía Elizabeth

-¿Doctor?- Preguntaba el pequeño Kurt

-Si hijo, tu padre tiene que ir al doctor

-aaaaa, ¿está enfermo papá, mami?- El pequeño estaba un poco preocupado

-Si cariño, padece de problemas de su corazón y tiene que ir a revisión cada mes, solo que las anteriores veces le tocan cuando tu estas en la escuela por eso siempre estamos para recogerte, pero mañana llegaremos algo tarde, así que nos esperas fuera del colegio máximo uno 15 o 10 minutos ¿Está bien?

-Si mami- Kurt sonrió y le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Una vez terminada la cena, la familia Hummel se sentaba en la sala y veían la televisión hasta que el pequeño Kurt se quedaba dormido en brazos de alguno de sus padres y estos lo llevaban a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Kurt se despertó, tenía que ir a la escuela, ese lugar donde todos se burlaban de él, la única que no lo hacía era su Amiga Santana, quien incluso lo defendía de algunos que intentaban hacerle daño. Ella era la única razón por la que iba a la escuela.

Una vez en la escuela Kurt estaba preocupado por algo, no sabía porque pero él tenía el presentimiento de algo, a pesar de su corta edad el tenia la habilidad de presentir cuando algo malo pasaba, era como un Don,

-Kurtie, ¿estás bien?- Preguntaba Santana un poco preocupada

-Si Santy, solo que, ¿tú sabes lo de mi "Don" cierto?- Pues era un niño y esa era su manera de llamarle a su instinto, si asi se podría llamar.

-Si, ¿eso de que presientes cuando algo malo pasa?, parecido al de mi Tercer Ojo mexicano-Rio la pequeña

-Si, algo parecido al de tu tercer ojo mexicano-

-Calma, Kurtie, seguro nada malo pasa, solo estarás asustado por qué piensas que esos bobos te molestaran de nuevo-

-No no Santy, no es eso…. – Pero el sonido de la campana, que anunciaba el recreo interrumpió al pequeño de su explicación

-Bueno, Kurtie sea lo que sea, no creo que sea tan malo, ven vamos al patio a comer porque muero de hambre-

-Si-

Ambos niños salieron al patio a comer sus emparedados que sus Mamás prepararon con Cariño y Esmero.

Al finalizar el colegio, Santana se despidió de Kurt, quien pacientemente espero a sus padres. 30 minutos pasaron y Ernest Hummel, el tío de Kurt llego, muy tranquilamente.

-¿Hola tio y mis papas?, dijeron que vendrían por mi y aun no vienen- Pregunto Kurt nerviosamente

-Tus padres, tus padres tuvieron un accidente…

Bien, RECIBO TOMATAZOS, ALAGOS, AMENAZAS, DECLARACIONES... JAJAJAJA. espero que les haya gustadoel primer capitulo.

Claro, diré esto: Espero Reviews, ya que si veo que a muchas personas les agrada la historia tendré mas ganas de continuarla :D Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. les traigo otro capitulo nuevo espero les guste este.

* * *

Capitulo 2:Frialdad

* * *

-Tus padres, tus padres tuvieron un accidente, cuando venían del hospital, y ahora están de vuelta ahí. ¿puedes creerlo? , que irónico tus padres tuvieron un accidente saliendo del hospital y ahora están de regreso ahí.- Dijo graciosamente Ernest.

Si bien el Tío Ernest no quería a nadie, era amargado, muy distinto al padre de Kurt. Era frio y sin sentimientos, o eso pensaba el pequeño Ojiazul. Pero ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle una noticia así a un niño de 8 años?, ¿que a caso no sabía que puede traumarlo?

-Bien Kurt, vamos a casa- Decía Ernest con una mirada fría y ahora que veía al pequeño sin decir nada.- Kurt, ¿es que acaso no me escuchaste?, debemos irnos, tengo un funeral doble que organizar- Decía el tío de Kurt, Pero el pequeño no reaccionaba, así que Ernest literalmente lo llevo arrastrando directo a su auto.

Una vez en el auto Kurt comenzó a reaccionar y sin más se soltó a llorar

-Solo las niñas lloran, Kurt, no deberías de llorar- Dijo fastidiado Ernest, Pero el pequeño Kurt no estaba escuchándolo, ya que siguió llorando.

-Hoy te quedaras en mi casa, no quisiera que te quedaras ahí, pero tengo que cuidarte así que…

-No, yo quiero quedarme en mi casa- Dijo Kurt aun llorando

-No pienso discutir con un niño de 8 años, además gracias a tu padre ahora soy tu tutor, así que te quedaras en mi casa y es una orden, ¿quedo claro?-

-Si tío, asintió tristemente el pobre Kurt, si algo le provocaba su tío era miedo.

* * *

Kurt estaba desecho, estaba triste ¿Qué haría ahora sin sus padres?, su tío le había dicho que él se haría cargo de él ahora, pero aun así sabia que no iba a ser lo mismo.

Ya en el funeral de sus padres, solo se quedaba observando esos dos ataúdes, aquellos contenían los cuerpos sin vida de los que solían ser sus padres "Burt y Elizabeth Hummel siempre serán recordados" eso era lo que decía un sujeto que al parecer era un Cura. Kurt solo vio por última vez esos ataúdes, si ahí estaban sus padres quería quedarse ahí, quería que lo metieran en uno de esas cajas y lo enterraran junto con ellos pero sabía que era imposible.

Una vez terminado el funeral, el pequeño Kurt tenía la mirada perdida…

-Kurt, rayos, llevo hablándote más de 3 veces, debes responderme- Decía Ernest muy molesto

-Bueno ahora vayamos a tu casa, por tu ropa-

-Pero tío, yo quiero quedarme en mi casa-

-Kurt no seas tonto y ¿quién cuidara de ti ahí? Dime- Decía El hermano de Burt

-Yo puedo estar ahí solo, si no están mis padres no necesito a nadie más- Dijo Kurt llorando de nuevo

-Ahí vas a llorar de nuevo, te he dicho que los hombres no lloran Kurt, demonios, no pienso discutir contigo ¿Queda claro? Ahora vayamos a tu casa por tu ropa y fin de la historia. Sube al auto- Dicho eso al pequeño no le quedo más que entrar al auto de su Horrible Tío, una vez los dos dentro del auto se dirigieron a la casa de Kurt.

-IUGH, me enferma este lugar, date prisa Kurt, tantos colores alegres me enferman-

-Ya voy Tío- El pequeño kurt se apresuro lo mas que pudo, ya que el miedo que le tenía a su tío podía más que nada. Pasaron 15 minutos y kurt tenía lista su maleta

-Bien, ya era hora, te tardaste mucho, bueno vayámonos ya.- El más grande de los Hummel levanto la maleta del más pequeño y salieron de esa casa, aquella casa que al pequeño Kurt le había traído felicidad, donde no había nada de problemas. Ahora iba a estar vacía y triste, sin su mamá que ponga hermosa música, sin su padre para que baile con ella, y el pequeño Kurt los vea maravillado de ver cuánto de Aman, Eso ya ha terminado, Ahora Kurt tenía que vivir con Su Estricto y Reservado Tío Ernest Hummel, 2 Años menor que su querido Padre, Burt no le hablaba mucho de él, sin embargo sus padres le guardaban mucho aprecio, así que no debería ser tan malo, pensó el pequeño Kurt.

-Bien Kurt, ahora dormirás aquí, desempaca tu ropa, date un baño y después duermes, a si lo olvidaba, no has comido, bien, dile a la cocinera que te prepare algo, después, si te vas a dormir.

Mañana será tu ultimo día en ese colegio, porque a partir de la otra semana entraras al colegio de aquí, ¿queda claro?- Ernest como siempre, nunca volteaba a ver a Kurt a los ojos y cuando lo hacía, era con una mirada fría y que reflejaba odio.

-S-s-si tío, Gracias- Kurt sentía que tal vez si abrazaba a su tío el podía dejar de ser así, ¿Por qué un abrazo pone feliz a todos? ¿No es así?

– Que, que estás haciendo- dijo Ernest separándose del abrazo de Kurt

– Lo siento, yo solo quería abrazarte- Dijo Kurt tímidamente.

- Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, que asco, en fin, ahora haz lo que te dije, porque mañana debes levantarte temprano y hacer tus deberes-

-¿Deberes?- Pregunto Kurt aun triste y confundido

-Si, deberes, o ¿pensabas que vivirías sin hacer nada aquí?, pues no- Dijo Ernest Riendo, mientras salía de lo que ahora era la nueva habitación de Kurt.

Kurt extrañaba los abrazos de sus padres, extrañaba la calidez de su casa, y su cuarto también lo extrañaba , era color Azul, un azul que le inspiraba confianza, y alegría, en cambio este era Gris y con unos muebles grandes feos, el gris no le gustaba, era un color triste y sus muebles eran adorables y lindos. Pero ahora tenía que vivir aquí, esa idea no le agradaba, pero bueno, un ruido interrumpió al castaño, ese ruido provenía de su estomago, Tenía Hambre, por lo que recordó lo que su tío le dijo y bajo a la cocina pedirle a la cocinera que le preparara algo de comer.

* * *

En la escuela

-¿COMO QUE TE IRAS?- preguntaba la pequeña Santana

-Si, Santy, ahora que mis papis fallecieron yo me tengo que ir a vivir con mi tío y el quiere que yo vaya al colegio que está cerca de su casa- Decía un entristecido Kurt

- pero ¿Por qué?, porque te irás y me abandonaras- Santana comenzaba a llorar

-No, no llores Santy, yo no te quiero abandonar, no quiero, pero tengo que hacer lo que diga mi tío, lo siento-

-Bien, bien, tenemos que ser fuertes ¿ok Kurtie?- Santana se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos y sonreía a Kurt

-Si- Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa

-Prométeme que vendrás a verme, y los días que no puedas yo iré a verte, pero sobre todo, prométeme que nunca te olvidaras de mi-

-Lo prometo, Santy-

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo Kurt- Y ambos niños chicos se abrazaron, quisieron estar así todo el tiempo posible, pero la campana que anunciaba que el recreo había terminado, hizo que se separaran.

-y tú la mía- Kurt Sonrió y ambos niños fueron corriendo a su salón de clases.

Al finalizar las clases Santana se volvió a despedir de Kurt, quien se tuvo que ir rápido porque su tío lo esperaba y no quería hacerlo esperar.

-Hola tío- Dijo Kurt tímidamente

-Hola- Dijo Fríamente el Tío de Kurt –bien debemos irnos, tienes cosas que hacer, porque no terminaste esta mañana-

-Si Tío, lo siento-

-Si, ya sube al auto- El pequeño Kurt subió del lado del copiloto del auto de su tío, este subió después y el carro partió de ahí, de su escuela, donde su amiga Santana se quedaba Sola y desprotegida al igual que Kurt estaba.

-Espero que esto pase pronto, no quiero estar sin ella tampoco- Pensó el pequeño Kurt, mientras su tío le estaba hablando acerca de un jardín que tenía que limpiar.

* * *

El día del pequeño Kurt había sido agotador, tener que cortar césped y alimentar y limpiar el lugar donde descansaban y hacían sus necesidades los tontos perros de su tío Ernest, eso no era algo apto para que el hiciera, Kurt estaba triste, él pensaba que sus papas no lo pondrían a hacer eso, pensaba en lo mucho que los extrañaba.

-bien hecho Kurt, mereces un buen descanso, porque mañana te esperan más cosas que hacer-Decía su tío mientras ambos compartían la cena- Y la próxima semana ya estarás en la escuela.

-s-s-si tío- Kurt siguió comiendo su cena- ¿Me puedo retirar?- Pregunto Kurt, una vez que había terminado de comer- No, no puedes, eres un descortés ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer retirarte de la mesa, cuando yo aun no he terminado mi cena?, si que tus padres no te educaron bien- Decía Ernest ofendido por lo que Kurt había preguntado.

-Lo siento- Dijo Kurt apenado, Ambos siguieron en la mesa, hasta que El tío Ernest termino su cena

-Ahora si te puedes ir, Kurt, ve a ordenar tu habitación, que se yo, has algo productivo- El pequeño Kurt se levanto de su silla, dio las gracias y corrió hacia su cuarto. Una vez ahí, se soltó a llorar, le hacían tanta falta sus padres, no llevaba ni 2 días y ya no soportaba estar ahí, ya no quería estar en esa casa, ni con su tío.

Esa semana se había ido lenta para el pequeño Ojiazul, entre tantos labores domésticos que tenía que hacer y luego los reproches de su tío si algo hacia mal, en fin, tenía que seguir aguantando, el había decidido que haría que su tío lo quisiera y fuera bueno con él y con todas las personas, quería que su tío estuviera feliz.

Una mañana de domingo, Ernest se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt…

-Kurt, Kurt, levántate, debemos ir a visitar a alguien- Date prisa que no quiero demorarme

-¿A quién iremos a ver?- Pregunto un adormilado Kurt.

-No preguntes y date prisa-

-¿Porque me tratas así?, ¿Porque me tratas como si no fuera de tu familia, tío?-Dijo el pequeño Kurt a punto de lagrimas.

-Por que por tu culpa tus padres están muertos.

* * *

y bien, diganme si les gusto el capitulo. cualquier duda, o comentario son bien recibidos... bnos seguimos leyendo :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, de nuevo, Este es un nuevo capitulo, epero les guste :D

* * *

Capitulo 3: Esperanza

* * *

-¿Porque me tratas así?, ¿Porque me tratas como si no fuera de tu familia, tío?-Dijo el pequeño Kurt a punto de lagrimas.

-Por que por tu culpa tus padres están muertos.

-Eso no es verdad- El pequeño Kurt lloraba más, y decía a su tío que eso no era cierto

-Si es verdad, ellos tuvieron el accidente por darse prisa para ir a recogerte al colegio, que mi querido hermano y su esposa hayan muerto es tu maldita culpa, así que date prisa y vístete que no quiero llegar tarde- Dijo el cruel tío de Kurt.

-Eso no es verdad, no es nada cierto- El pequeño kurt se levanto de la cama aún en pijama y salió corriendo de ahí

-Kurt, Kurt, a donde demonios vas, vuelve ahora mismo- pero el pequeño no hizo caso, salió de la casa, y siguió corriendo, hasta que llego a un pequeño parque, que no estaba muy lejos de su casa al cual siempre solía ir con sus padres, se sentó en un columpio y n importándole que la gente lo viera lloro a mares, como cualquier niño de 8 años lo haría.

-Oye, no es bueno llorar en un columpio, me hace sentir deprimido- Dijo un niño de ojos color verde, cabello castaño y piel del mismo tono que kurt, solo que un poco más alto que este, se sentó en el columpio de al lado de Kurt y comenzó a mecerse.- Bien sea lo que sea por lo que llores no creo que sea para tanto, ¿sabes?-

-Tú que sabes- Dijo el pequeño Kurt, no dejaba de llorar y ahora estaba molesto, porque ese niño tonto no sabía lo que el había pasado.

-¡Ya se!- Exclamo el otro chico castaño – Cuando solía llorar mi padre siempre me abrazaba, ¡vamos! Dame un abrazo- Dijo el pequeño, Kurt se quedo mirándolo sorprendido con el rostro empapado de lagrimas y los ojos rojos.-no te voy a comer.- Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos. Kurt no sabía si era bueno hacer eso, pero necesitaba tanto un abrazo que lo hizo, se acerco a ese pequeño que le ofrecía un cálido abrazo. – Eso es, ahora espero que te haga sentir mejor-Y estaba en lo correcto, kurt sintió tanta tranquilidad al abrazar a ese pequeño, no quería despegarse de él, pero este chico lo hizo. – Bien, ¿ahora te sientes mejor?- El pequeño Kurt asintió.- Ahora puedo saber el motivo de tu llanto, por cierto que descortés soy, mi nombre es Sebastian y ¿el tuyo?-Pregunto el pequeño Sebastian.

-Kurt Hummel- Respondió el pequeño aguazul limpiando las lagrimas que le quedaban.

-Bonito nombre, solo que el apellido me es conocido- el pequeño de ojos verdes quedo pensativo por un momento.- ¡Lo tengo!, Mi vecino de al lado, un tal Ernest Hummel, es un viejo amargado y odioso.- Dijo sin más el pequeño

-E-e-es mi tío- Dijo el pequeño Kurt sollozando un poco

-Oh, lo siento, yo no quise ofenderlo- Kurt pudo notar que su pequeño amigo se puso nervioso

-Descuida, el es la razón por la que lloro, el me odia-

-Ese sujeto odia a todos, no deberías llorar por su culpa y dime que piensan tus padres de eso, deberías decirles- El pequeño Kurt bajo la mirada y el pequeño Smythe sabía que había cometido un error.

-Mis padres fallecieron, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí- Dijo el pequeño Kurt con lagrimas nuevamente asomándose por sus ojos.

-oh, lo siento mucho, digo, tienes que aguantar a ese viejo loco, pero en fin, ya no llore ¿ok?, tienes que ser fuerte, si no es por ti, tienes que serlo por lo que tu padres te han enseñado- Sebastian sonrió a Kurt y él le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno ya te dije que soy vecino, ahora seremos vecinos ¿eso no es genial?, si quieres no podemos ir juntos-

- En otras circunstancias si lo es y te lo agradezco, - Dijo el pequeño Kurt- Pero ya no quiero vivir ahí, me iré de regreso a mi casa, yo no puedo estar en esa casa más tiempo, así que gusto en conocerte Sebastian y Gracias por todo-

-yo te puedo acompañar, no puedo dejar que te vayas así, por favor déjame acompañarte ¿está bien?-

-¡Enserio!, muchas gracias- Ambos niños se fueron camino a la casa de Kurt. Al llegar ahí recodaba que su mamá siempre guardaba una copia de la llave debajo de una maceta muy pesada, la cual Sebastian le ayudo a mover para sacar la preciada llave.

-muchas gracias, Seb- Dijo el pequeño Kurt dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño de ojiverde, haciendo que este se sonrojara

-N-n-no fue nada- Puso una sonrisa boba y se despidió de Kurt.

Kurt entro a su casa, montones de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente se sentía tan feliz ahí, entro a la habitación de sus padres, y se acostó en su cama, recordando la esencia de sus padres, combinadas, como cuando solían darle un abrazo, cuando estaba triste y dijo

-papá, tu prometiste que me enseñarías a andar en bicicleta, y yo que tu tendrías estilo para agarrar una taza, y tu mami, prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que los dos estarían conmigo a pesar de todo- El pequeño kurt volvió a llorar hasta que se quedo dormido.

Eran más de las 3 de la tarde cuando despertó, tenía hambre, si algo de muchas cosas que sus padres le habían enseñado bien, era alimentarse, así que bajo a su cocina, aun habían algunas cosas enlatadas que podía consumir, no eran de su agrado comer comida así, pero que podía hacer estaba hambriento, así que comió un poco de ensalada de Atún, guardo lo que ya no quiso para más tarde y se dirigió a su habitación, menos mal que no había llevado toda su ropa a la casa de su tío, decidió darse un baño, a pesar de tener solo 8 años, el pequeño kurt era muy vanidoso y cuidaba demasiado su higiene personal.

Paso algo más de una hora y el pequeño Kurt ahora veía televisión "esto no está mal" pensó, "podría hacer esto todos los días", seguía viendo la televisión hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-KUURT, KUURT, estas aquí, responde cuando te hablo- Era su odioso tío Ernest, el pequeño Kurt rápidamente apago la televisión y corrió al sótano a esconderse. Ernest abrió la puerta de la casa y seguía gritando, buscando a Kurt, paseo por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró. –Niño malcriado, a donde se habrá metido, si no aparece estará en un muy grande problema- refunfuñaba Ernest, quien salió rápidamente de esa casa.

Kurt suspiro aliviado de que su tío no lo haya encontrado, así que regreso a la habitación de sus padres para dormir de nuevo

* * *

Espero que este les haya gustado, no se si este muy pequeño, pero trato de hacerlo lo mas largo que puedo

Gracias por los que siguen esta historia conmigo

-Nos leemos despues


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, Agradezco los Reviews que he recibido, al parecer son positivos, eso quiere deric que almenos hago algo bien... bueno para no hacerla larga... aqui el capitulo:

* * *

Capitulo 4: Amistad

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Pero Mamá, yo no quiero ir a ese lugar tan feo- Decía El pequeño Sebastian

-Sebastian, por favor, ya te dije que ir con tu abuela no es malo, por favor, tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos-

-pasas por mí y me llevas contigo ¿sí?, prometo que ahora si me comportare, o regreso a la casa, no haré nada malo, lo que sea, pero por favor no quiero ir a casa de la abuela-

-Cielo, no puedo llevarte conmigo, sabes como es mi jefe si te llevo a la oficina, y no quiero que te quedes solo-

-Por favor mami, ¿si?-

-Está bien- dijo la madre de Sebastian, algo conmovida por la manera que su hijo la veía.

-Gracias mami-

- pero pórtate bien ¿está bien? Regresas con mucho cuidado del colegio, y comes lo que hay en el refrigerador, y démonos prisa porque llegaras tarde al colegio - Dicho esto Sebastian y su madre salieron de su casa camino a la escuela, el pequeño Sebas no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo amigo "Me pregunto cómo estará Kurt, espero que haya dormido bien y que su odioso tío no lo haya encontrado", ya se llegando del colegio lo iré a ver para saber cómo sigue.

Sebastian estaba inquieto por que el colegio terminara, no puso atención a nada y espero ansioso a que el reloj marcara la hora de salida, para literalmente ir corriendo a su casa, tomar la comida que su mamá le dejo e ir rápidamente a la casa de Kurt.

Al estar fuera de su casa, vio al tío de Kurt, nerviosamente paso al lado de él, pero al parecer este lo noto

-Oye tu, eres de los Smythe ¿no?-

-Si, si señor-

-No has visto a mi sobrino, de tu edad, cabello castaño, ojos azules…-

-No no señor, nunca he visto a alguien así, ahora si me disculpa llevo algo de prisa- Sebastian se fue corriendo aliviado porque Ese señor no le haya preguntado más acerca de Kurt.

Kurt estaba en su casa, vaya ahora si se había terminado la comida que sobraba en su casa, y ahora se moría de hambre, como pudo terminarse toda su comida, que según el eran para una semana en un día?- De momento escucho que alguien toco la puerta, iba corriendo a esconderse de nuevo…

-Kurt, porfavor ábreme soy yo Sebastian-

-¿Sebastian?-

-Si, si porfavor abre la puerta- Kurt se dirigió a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Sebastian, aun con su uniforme del colegio y con una bolsa de comida.

-Traje una comida, pensé que estarías hambriento y yo solo…-

-Gracias, Sebas-

Los niños decidieron salir al jardín trasero de su casa a comer, de momento Sebastian vio las cosas que estaban ahí.

-oh, un juego de Té ¿tienes hermanas Kurt?-

-No, de hecho es mío- Respondió nerviosamente Kurt

-¿Enserio?, entonces no hay problema de que juguemos con él O ¿si?-

-¿Te gusta jugar a eso?- Pregunto Kurt sorprendido

-si ¿que tiene de malo?, siempre me ha gustado jugarlo, es divertido- Dijo Sebastian sonriente

-Lo sé solo que, a ningún otro chico le ha gustado jugar conmigo al té, dicen que es para niñas-

-Pues ellos se lo pierden, yo quiero ser un príncipe-decía Sebastian levantándose de su lugar para ir a la mesita donde estaba el juego

-¿Puedo ser yo una princesa?-Preguntaba muy nerviosamente Kurt

-Pero claro, porque no lo serias, es parte de este juego, todos pueden ser quien quieran- Kurt sonrió y se levanto rápidamente para ir a jugar con Sebastian. Así pasaron mucho rato jugando a que eran una feliz pareja Real que tomaba el té.

-Kurt, es algo tarde, debo ir a casa o mamá se preocupara por mí, y sabes algo, me agradaría que regresaras a casa de tu tío, así tendríamos más tiempo para jugar sin preocuparnos de la hora ¿sabes?, o y lo olvidaba tu tío estaba preocupado por ti, incluso me pregunto si no te había visto, obviamente no le dije nada pero aun así no fue correcto mentirle.-

-Lo siento Seba, no quise hacer de ti un mentiroso, pero tienes razón será más divertido si yo estoy en casa de mi Tío.-

-te parece si vamos juntos, así yo me disculpo con el por mentirle- Dijo Sebastian muy divertido

-Si, vamos- Los niños se levantaron, y kurt fue por algunas cosas que tenía y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa junto a Sebastian, al salir vieron a Ernest muy molesto viéndolos.

-¿Así que después de todo si estabas aquí?, sabes todo el tiempo que gaste solo para buscarte- dijo Ernest muy enojado- y tu eres un mentiroso, mira que decirme que no conocías a mi sobrino- Ahora se dirigía a Sebastian

-Yo lo siento señor, enserio lo siento mucho. -Sebatian se disculpo

-No te quiero ver cerca de este niño jamás- Dijo señalando a Sebastian- Vamos a casa de una vez por todas-dijo jalando a Kurt- Perdiste tu primer día de Colegio, desapareces por día y medio, esto te saldrá muy caro, SUBE AL AUTO- el pequeño Kurt hizo caso a lo que su tío le dijo, pero esta vez ya no habían lagrimas, su mirada cambio, era.. ¿Odio?

Sebastian miraba la escena molesta, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero sabía que gritarle al viejo loco no resolvería nada, así que solo fue corriendo hacia su casa. Al llega su mamá estaba muy preocupada- Hijo dónde estabas, prometiste que no saldrías-

-lo siento mamá, pero tengo algo que contarte- El pequeño comenzó su explicación contándoles desde que Conoció a Kurt el día de ayer, hasta lo que paso hace unos minutos en casa del ojiazul.

-Hijo, sabes que no es bueno mentir, ahora metiste en más problemas a ese chiquillo, pero bueno tampoco el tío es muy amable que digamos, y no hizo correcto en decirle a su sobrino que se alejara de ti, ustedes son libres de hacer amistad con quien quieran, Bueno Hijo, siéntate te serviré la cena.-

-Si mamá, gracias- El pequeño abrazo a su madre y fue a lavarse las manos para después ir a cenar-

El timbre de la casa sonó desesperadamente, la mamá de Sebastian se acerco molesta

-¿Quién puede tocar el timbre de esa manera?, AHORA VAAAN- grito, al abrir la puerta no se esperaba jamás en la vida tener a su vecino alto, de complexión delgada con una cara que puede espantar a cualquiera.

-Buenas noches, Señora Smythe, vengo a pedirle un favor- Dijo Ernest con un tono de superioridad

-Mi hermano y su esposa fallecieron y pensaron que sería buena idea que yo cuidara a su Hijo, el cual gracias a la influencia de su hijo, escapo de casa, se escondió de mi y esta tarde los encuentro a los 2 platicando alegremente, cuando su hijo me había dicho momentos antes que no lo conocía. Así que con todo el respeto que Usted y su hijo no tienen, le vengo a pedir que Su hijo no se acerque a mi Sobrino, de lo contrario no sabe lo que pueda hacer. ¿Queda claro?- Termino de hablar el Señor Hummel

-Lo siento, señor, pero usted no es quién para decirme lo que debo hacer, mucho menos para culpar a mi hijo de algo que usted, si usted está obligando a su sobrino que opte por esos caminos, acaba de perder sus padres, el necesita amor, comprensión. No solamente un techo donde vivir y que comer, el se siente desprotegido y le pido por favor se vaya de mi casa, si mi hijo y su sobrino quieren ser amigos, yo no tengo porque meterme en esos asuntos, así que con su permiso y que tenga buena noche- dicho esto la señora Smythe cerró la puerta de su casa, justo en las narices de Ernest, quien muy molesto regreso a su casa.

Al día siguiente a Kurt lo despertaron muy tempano, tenía que hacer sus labores, y ahora incluyendo limpiar los baños y lavar trastos que se usaran eran sus nuevas tareas, una vez que termino de hacer sus quehaceres, se dirigió directo a darse un buen baño y prepararse para su primer dia en la escuela, pensaba que tal vez ahí no tendría que soportar a su tío.

Una vez fuera de su casa, su tío le dijo que no tenía tiempo para ir a dejarlo a la escuela, le dio las indicaciones correspondientes –ya tienes 8 años así que no creo que te puedas perder- dijo el ti de Kurt fríamente, así que se encamino hacia ella, no le gustaba su nuevo uniforme, no se sentía cómodo, pero recordó algo, era el mismo que el que llevaba Sebastian el día de ayer, así que una sonrisa se lo formo, y se amplió mas, cuando vio a Sebastian que corría hacia el

-Kurt, Kurt, espera, ¿así que iras al mismo colegio que yo?-

-Si, eso creo- Dijo el pequeño Kurt, aun con su sonrisa en el rostro

-Bien, te veo allá entonces, supongo que tu tío te llevara ¿no?-

-No, no lo hará, me dijo como llegar ahí, así que supongo que no estará tan lejos, bueno nos vemos allá-

-No, espera, si tienes razón no esta tan lejos, pero mi mamá siempre me pasa a dejar porque pasa por ahí para ir a su trabajo, ven, le diré a mi mamá que te lleve, aparte es tu primer día, no quiero que entres solo- Sebastian tomo a Kurt de la mano y lo jalo hacia su madre, que lo esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta.

-Mamá-

-Que pasa cariño, oh, tú debes ser Kurt, mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío, señora-

-Ay, que adorable eres- El pequeño Kurt se sonrojo un poco.

-Mamá, el tío loco de Kurt no lo llevara a la escuela y hoy es su primer día, así que pensé que tal vez podría ir con nosotros, así no se va solo y estará conmigo en la escuela-

-Que buena idea Hijo, pero ya te dije que n hables así de las personas, bueno, suban ya porque se me hace tarde- Los dos niños hubieron al carro, una vez que llegaron a la escuela, Kurt la miraba con asombro, era muy elegante para ser una escuela pública.

-¿Y bien que te parece?- Pregunto Sebastian

-Es muy elegante- Dijo kurt aún asombrado

-Lo sé, pero bueno que esperas, vayamos a ver al director para darle tu papel y veremos en qué salón te asignan, espero que sea en el mío. Ambos niños se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director

-Muy bien Kurt, me apena que tu tío no haya podido venir a dejarte, este es tu salón, por favor entrégale este papel a la Señorita Pillsbury, ella será tu maestra en este ciclo-

-Muy bien, te toco en el mismo salón que el mío, vamos Kurt, demonos prisa- Sebastian estaba feliz, ahora Kurt estaba en su mismo salón y eso era muy hermoso, porque ahora si tenía un amigo verdadero.

Kurt y Sebastian llegaron al salón, mientras Sebastian entraba disculpándose por la tardanza, Kurt le entrego el Papel que el director le dio a la Señorita Pillsbury, quien muy feliz dijo- niños, por favor denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Kurt Hummel, Por favor Kurt toma asiento donde gustes, hay 3 asientos vacios, uno Junto a…- Pero Kurt lo interrumpió

-Me sentaré junto a Sebastian, si no hay problema alguno- Dijo Kurt tímidamente

-Claro que no, anda ve a sentarte- . El pequeño Kurt corrió a sentarse junto a su amigo, este le sonrió.

Una vez que la campana anunciaba que era receso, estos chicos salieron muy felices a disfrutar es alimentos.

-Kurt que traes de almuerzo, yo traigo un emparedado que mi mamá preparo. Dijo Sebastian aburrido, ya que su madre siempre le hacía emparedados todos los días.

-Solo corte alguno frutas y las he traído, ¿quieres un poco?-

-Claro, comeré lo que sea mientras no sean mas emparedados- Sebastian dijo viendo su comida con desagrados, ambos rieron y compartieron la comida.

-Oye Kurt, ¿crees que seremos amigos para siempre?-

-Claro, bueno solo si tu quieres-

-Si, eso es lo que quiero ¿Amigos para siempre?- Pregunto Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa

-Amigos para siempre- Dijo Kurt sonriéndole también Ambos niños sabían que su amista iba a durar mucho tiempo, o bueno eso pensaban...

* * *

¿Les gusto?... espero que si :D

Apartir de aqui la historia se centrara en Kurt y Sebastian Adolescentes, ¿cambiaran muchas cosas?, ¿algunas seguiran? nadie sabe

Bien espero sus reviews con quejas,felicitaciones, declaraciones, amenzas... comentando si les agrada la historia no, si hay algo que deba cambiar o asi... eso me hara darme cuenta de algunos errores que tenga por ahi y hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes, que son los que hacen que escribir esto tenga sentido alguno... bien Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo a todos, gracias por sus reviews, enserio me alegra que les guste la historia.

Bien como les dije aqui dio un avance muuy grande, pasaron 9 años, ahora Kurt y Sebastian tienen 17 años y la gran parte de la historia se desarrolla aqui.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Razón

* * *

9 Años pasaron tan pronto, 9años donde Kurt se había acostumbrado a los regaños, a los encierros de su tío, a que no podía hablar con Sebastian fuera de la escuela. Kurt se hizo un adolescente Frió bueno eso era con su tío fuera de ello era Tímido y Reprimido. Sebastian por su parte era lo opuesto a Kurt, el salía a donde quería, podía hablar con quien quisiera, el era feliz.

Aun puede recordar el dia donde ambos chicos se ganaron aun mas confianza entre ellos… todo fue cuando tenían 15 años…

FLASHBACK

-Seb, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro Kurtie ¿que pasa?-

-Bueno, es que no sé como lo vayas a tomar, tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿Sabes? Y eres la única persona que me importa en esta vida, así que quiero que lo sepas, porque…-Kurt estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de balbucear

-Kurt, sea lo que sea, porfavor dímelo está bien- Dijo Sebastian Comprensivamente

-SOY GAY- soltó Kurt sin más- y no, no es solo una confusión, solo sé que no puedo ver a las chicas de la misma manera en que tu o cualquier otro chico las ve, yo solo…- Fue interrumpido por Sebastian

- ¿y qué te hace pensar que yo las veo de la manera en la que lo ven otros chicos?- Pregunto Sebastian Riéndose Mucho- Sabes Kurt, también soy Gay, y ya sabía que tu lo eras, pensé que era algo que ambos sabíamos de cada uno, eras el único niño que conozco que tiene un juego de té y juega conmigo a ser una princesa- Sebastian miraba a Kurt divertido

-Ya se lo había dicho a mi mamá y ella lo tomo muy bien, así que no te aflijas por eso tonto ¿está bien?-

-Gracias Seb- El pequeño Kurt se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo sin importar quien los observara.

-Amigos por siempre Kurtie, No lo olvides-

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora con 17 años Sebastian y Kurt estaban en la puerta de la escuela, al parecer esperaban al que parecía ser el nuevo novio de Sebastian

-Sebastian, es tarde, mi tío me regañara si no llego pronto para comer- Kurt estaba preocupado

-Solo 5 minutos más, le dices que tuviste que quedarte en la biblioteca para buscar algo, porfavor solo un rato más ¿si?- Sebastian suplicante decía

-Está bien, si me haces esa expresión de niño de 3 años, terminaría haciendo tus tareas todos los días- Dijo kurt burlándose

-¿Enserio harías mis tareas si te lo pido de esa manera?- Sebastian pregunto esperanzado

-No- Respondió fríamente, de momento ambos chicos se miraron y ya no aguantando mas comenzaron a carcajearse sin razón alguna.

-Sonaste como tu Tío, decía Sebastian, secando un poco de "lagrimitas" que salían de tanta risa

-Lo sé, lo sé, no cabe duda que tengo el carácter de Ernest Hummel en mi sangre- Kurt también no paraba de reír.

-Hola cariño- Un chico de cabello Rubio, ojos azules parecidos al de Kurt, y un poco más alto que Sebastian, llego y lo abrazo por la cintura, besándole la mejilla.

-Adam, si llegaste- Sebastian alegremente respondió

-Si, como crees que te iba a dejar esperándome-

-Si, lo sabía, oh, lo olvidaba- Dijo Sebastian dirigiéndose a Kurt- Kurt, este es mi novio Adam. Adam, el es Kurt mi mejor amigo.- Adam miro a Kurt de pies a cabeza, sonrojando a este.

-Mucho gusto Kurt- dijo el chico estirando su mano

-El gusto es mío- Kurt tomó la mano del chico y la estrecho.- Bien, no quisiera ser descortés, pero tampoco quisiera ser el tercero en discordia, aparte ya es algo tarde, así que me tengo que ir, Seba nos vemos mañana, Adam mucho gusto en conocerte.-En ese momento Kurt fue corriendo lo mas que pudo para llegar a su casa a tiempo antes de que su tío se molestara.

-Kurt, porque tardaste tanto, muero de Hambre, sabes que debes estar temprano para preparar y servir la comida, llevo más de 10 minutos esperando.-La cocinera, así como todos los empleados que ayudaban con la casa se cansaron del trato de Ernest, por lo que todos renunciaron, por lo tanto Kurt ahora era el encargado de hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, eso incluía preparar comida y servirle de comer a su tío.

-lo siento, solo que tuve que quedarme un tiempo en la biblioteca, tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones y como no me permites tener una computadora para hacerlas en casa, decidí investigar en la biblioteca de la casa- Dijo kurt excusándose por llegar tarde

-Eso es mentira, aquí tienes un estante lleno de enciclopedias y libros para que puedas hacer tus investigaciones necesarias- Dijo señalando el estante-Además, no necesitas internet, eso solo es una pérdida de tiempo, Basta de discusiones, ve a preparar la comida, que tienes muchas cosas que hacer después.- Dijo Ernest levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado para dirigirse a su habitación. Kurt solo lo miraba con desprecio, no le permitía hacer o tener nada, solo era servirle a él y ya estaba cansado, pero no podía hacer nada, su tío le mostro un papel, donde decía que él era su tutor hasta que el cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y donde también sus padres firmaron haciendo saber, desde el día que Kurt nació, que si algo malo pasaba con ellos, Ernest sería el encargado de Kurt, así que si aguantaba a su tío, era por respeto a la palabra de sus padres. Se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar de comer.

Una vez que terminaron la cena Kurt se dirigió a su habitación, escucho un sonido en su ventana, se acerco a ver y era Sebastian, ¿Cómo había subido hasta ahí? No lo sabe, pero tocaba para que lo dejara entrar.

-Menos mal que tienes un pequeño balcón, si no ya estuviera muerto ¿sabes?-Dijo Sebastian divertido

-Sebastian, ¿que haces aquí?, si mi tío te ve no se que te hará-Kurt trataba de regañara a Sebastian

-Lo siento es que hay algo muy interesante que tengo que contarte y también pedirte un favor-Decía Sebastian hablando calmado y un tono muy bajo, almenos sabia controlar la situación.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana?-Pregunto Kurt aparentemente molesto

-Mañana en la noche iré con Adam al Bar donde todos van ahora-Kurt lo veía curioso porque no sabía de que estaba hablando

-¿Y yo… entro en….?- Decía Kurt que no imaginaba que era lo que su amigo quería

-Que mi mamá me dejo ir con la condición que fuera acompañado y yo le dije que tu irias conmigo y como ella sabe que tu eres tan puro e inocente me dijo que estaba bien-

-Pero como se e ocurre que yo iria a esos lugares, mi tio me golpearía, bueno no literal pero se enojaría mucho-Dijo Kurt levantando un poco la voz.

-Kurt, porfavor tienes que vivir un poco, ya le dije a Adam y dijo que no habia problema, además ya estando ahí puedes puedes conseguir a un amigo- Decía Sebastian.

-Sebastian, no puedo hacerlo, sabes que mi tío no me dejara ir a lugares así-

-¿Qué le tienes miedo a tu tío?, Tu tío te trata como una basura, aun recuerdo como te trato el día que descubrió que eras Gay, además tú tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras-

-Eso no es verdad, mis padres…- Dijo Kurt explicándole a Sebastian

-Al diablo tus padres Kurt, ellos ya no viven, si ellos atuvieran aquí, tu ahora tuvieras un novio, serias feliz, tendrías mas amigos. Pero no, estas con tu tío, vives bajo sus reglas, haces lo que él quiere, eres su maldito sirviente, Kurt porfavor entra en razón- Decía Sebastian enojado, pero sin levantar el tono de su voz, Kurt lo miraba molesto el sabia que lo que decía el Ojiverde era cierto, pero no podía aguantar que se expresara así de sus padres.

-Porfavor vete, tengo que hacer mis tareas- Dijo Kurt, mirando fríamente a Sebastian

-Kurt, porfavor, perdóname, lo que menos quise fue expresarme de esa manera, pero sabes que tengo razón-

-Vete porfavor, déjame tranquilo- Soltó Kurt sin mas

-Está bien Kurt, lo siento- Sebastian arrepentido de la manera que se había expresado bajo por el mismo camino que había escalado para llegar ahí. Kurt estaba molesto, pero no con Sebastian si no porque el no tenia la valentía de enfrentar a su tío, él sabía que su amigo tenia razón, pero no quería asimilarlo.

-Tal vez ya sea tiempo de vivir- Dijo Kurt viendo a su amigo por la ventana de regreso a su casa.

Kurt cerró la cortina y fue a hacer sus tareas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Aqui no vimo aparicion del tio, pero pronto lo hará. asi como tambien un personaje que aparecio al principio y pareciera que lo perdimos de vista.

Bien Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, les quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen en esta historia y me alegra que les guste, ya sea poco o mucho.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan sus Reviews y responder algunas cosas que dejan :3 :

Gabriela C: Claro que habrá mas capitulos, ahorita no se cuantos, pero la historia en mi cabeza es larga asi que hay "Be strong for me" para rato jajaja... /Si, ya pronto aparecera Blaine :3

tammy22: Si, siempre me habia agradado una amistad entre ellos... y gracias por ser mi fiel seguidor (a) o.0 desde el comienzo de esta historia :3, siempre me alegra leer tus reviews (bueno de todos jeje)

Ya para no hacerla larga, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo:

* * *

Capitulo 6: Despertar

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt se alistaba para el colegio, no sin antes ir a hablar con su tío.

-Buenos Días Tío, he dejado tu desayuno listo en la mesa- Dijo Kurt viendo a su tío leyendo un periódico en su despacho

-Gracias Kurt, ahora ya vete, se te hará tarde-

-tio, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Dijo Kurt tímidamente

-¿Qué clase de favor es?-Su tío fastidiado pregunto

-Esta noche habrá una pequeña reunión de compañeros de escuela- Kurt mintió, ya que si le decía a su tío que iría a un Bar con Sebastian, eso sería su perdición- y me invitaron, ¿Puedo ir?- Miraba esperanzado a su tío, pensando que le daría el permiso

-No, no puedes ir- Dijo su tío sin despegar la vista de su periódico -No puedo permitir que vayas a una "reunión" con puros adolescentes donde lo más seguro es que vaya ese chico de enfrente, Sebastian, sabes que debes hacer caso cuando te digo que te alejes de ese chico, no es una buena influencia para ti, de hecho nadie es buena influencia para ti, debes hacerme caso solo a mí, además tienes muchas cosas que hacer en la tarde-

-Pero tío, solo era un rato, además nunca salgo, no me dejas tener amigos, y yo me siento solo- Dijo kurt, estaba molesto por lo que su tío le dijo

-No pienso discutir contigo, la respuesta es No, y punto, no necesitas amigos, solo necesitas estudiar, y pronto saldrás y quiero que seas un buen Abogado, ahora ve a la escuela porque ya es tarde- El tío de Kurt se levanto de su asiento directo a la cocina, por el desayuno que le preparo Kurt.

-Ya te dije que no quiero ser abogado, mi sueño es Broadway, Nueva York, quiero entrar a NYADA-Kurt estaba más que dispuesto a pelear por su sueño y se lo demostraria.

-¿Broadway?- Ernest rió- por favor Kurt, ya no eres un niño, ¿crees que serás bueno para Nueva York?, cuando ni siquiera has conseguido un rol principal en los musicales de tu colegio, no pienso tolerar ni apoyar tus estúpidos sueños, Si estúpidos, esa clase de sueños son obsoletos, sin sentido alguno, pero bueno ya no quiero discutir contigo, mi desayuno me espera- Ernest alterado salió de su despacho- Ahora por tu culpa ya no disfrutare mi desayuno, has amargado mi día-Dijo Ernest con un tono burlesco- ya vete al colegio o se te hará tarde y llega temprano-

Kurt molesto salió de su casa, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo, como se atreve que no tiene talento, que no será bueno para NY, si ese es su sueño, su tío no sabía cuánto deseaba estar ahí, salir del colegio, cumplir la mayoría de edad y mudarse a NY, comenzar una nueva vida…

Iba tan molesto que no se dio Cuenta que Sebastian estaba sentado en la esquina, esperando por él.

-Kurt, yo lo siento mucho, ayer me pase del límite, no debía expresarme así….-El chico seguía disculpándose, pero Kurt lo detuvo

-Sebastian, no hay nada que disculpar, yo fui un exagerado por tomarme a mal las cosas, tienes razón, en todo lo que dijiste, quise hacer las cosas bien con mi tío, y el no me permite, creo que es tiempo que le enseñe lo que es capaz Kurt Hummel- Dijo Kurt abrazando a su amigo en señal de que estaban bien

-Woow, Kurt me sorprende que hayas pensado de esa manera-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-

-¿Como cuáles?-

-Que ahora pienso que no tengo porque pedirle permiso- Dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo desafiantemente

-¿Eso significa lo que yo estoy pensando?- Dijo Sebastian

-Si, iré a ese bar contigo, y tal vez pueda encontrar a un sexy chico para pasar el rato- Dijo Kurt animadamente, Sebastian lo vio con una cara sorprendida

-Vaya, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Mojigato y Tímido Kurt Hummel?- Preguntaba Vacilante Sebastian agarrando levemente el cuello de Kurt.-

-Oh, créeme que soy el mismo, solo que gracias a ti, entendí que no debo de estar todo el tiempo teniendo miedo de mi tío o lo que pueda hacer, además ya pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad, podre ser libre y hacer lo que me plazca- Sebastian solo le sonrió, estaba sorprendido de que Kurt abriera los ojos a la realidad. Ambos se dirigieron al colegio

El tiempo paso rápido, para suerte de ellos. Al finalizar el colegio Adam, el novio De Sebastian, estaba esperándolo, al verlo, Sebastian literalmente corrió hacia él como si estuviera en una novela romántica. Kurt veía la escena conmovido, pero también un poco celoso, admitía que su mejor amigo era apuesto, incluso llego a sentir algún tipo de atracción o amor hacia él, pero decidió no comentarle nada, porque era más importante la amistad entre ellos, así que lo olvido, y ahora ve a Sebastian como su hermano. Pero Kurt estaba celoso no por Sebastian si no porque el también quería un novio, alguien que lo quisiera tanto como él lo llegaría a querer.

-Hola Kurt, como estas- Adam saludo Amablemente

-Adam, hola, bien, bien y ¿tu?-

-Ansioso porque vayamos esta noche, digo, Sebas muere de ganas por ir y también quisiéramos que fueras con nosotros, para bailar un poco tu sabes, quiero decir, bailar, los 3 o tu y yo, claro si sebas no se molesta-Dijo Adam ruborizándose un poco y ver a Sebastian, el tenia una mirada molesta

-¿No sabía que tuvieras ganas de bailar con alguien que no fuera yo cariño?-Dijo Sebastian un poco celoso

-Cariño, sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo Adam notado los celos de su novio

-No, no se a que te refieres- Ahora si se notaban los celos en Sebastian

-Sebastian, lo siento, no quiero ser la causa por la que pelees con tu novio, así que será mejor que me vaya, Adiós- Kurt se despidió de ambos chicos y camino-

-Kurt, espera porfavor-Grito Sebastian-En donde te veré o ¿a que hora saldrás de tu casa?-

-Yo iré a la tuya, eso de la ¿está bien?, Adiós- solo dijo eso, y siguió su camino.

-Se supone que tú eres mi novio, y estas hablando de querer bailar con él y no conmigo-Dijo Sebastian mirando molesto a Adam

Cariño, tú me dijiste que querías que Kurt saliera un rato y se divirtiera, yo solo lo hice porque quería que se animara a ir y tu no lo podías convencer de otra manera, además estoy contigo yo te amo, no tienes por qué molestarte y mucho menos por la causa de tu mejor amigo.- Dijo Adam tratando de controlar la situación.

-Tienes razón perdóname por mis celos locos- Dijo Sebastian abrazando a su Novio y dirigiéndose ambos a casa de este.

* * *

Kurt solo esperaba a su tío saliera, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos, así que no tenía que enfrentarlo desde el principio, eso le ayudaba.

Eran las 9 de la noche y Sebastian estaba pensando que Kurt ya no iría.

-no lo habrá dejado venir- pensó, cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó y lo que vio lo sorprendió mas que nada, ya que vio a Kurt, por la cara que puso Sebastian, Kurt pensó que su ropa que había elegido para la ocasión estaba mal, pero él no sabía que esa ropa lo hacía ver aun más atractivo.

-Woow, dijo Sebastian al ver a Kurt- Si no tuviera novio y no fueras mi casi-casi hermano, no sé que te hubiera hecho en este momento Kurt, te ves muy Woow- Dijo Sebastian viendo con una cara de deseo a su amigo, jamás había pensado que Kurt pudiera verse de esa manera, Kurt solo se sonrojaba por la mirada de su amigo, incluso lo incomodo mucho

-¿Me veo tan mal?- Dijo Kurt bromeando

-claro que no, te ves muy… Sexy-

-Ahora ya vámonos que Adam nos está esperando. Sebastian no dejaba de ver a Kurt sorprendido, mientras ambos entraban al coche de Sebastian

-quieres dejar de verme así porque sinceramente me estas incomodando- Dijo Kurt desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Kurt, soy un hombre, tengo necesidades, tu entiendes ¿no?- Dijo Sebastian bromeando, sin dejar a mirar a Kurt.

-Eres un idiota- Kurt golpeo a Sebastian en el estomago, haciendo que este se inclinara un poco por el dolor

-Estaba bromeando Kurt, por favor- Ambos chicos rieron y Sebastian condujo hasta el Bar donde se encontraría a Adam.

Kurt sabía que ese día, gracias a su "don" le sucederían dos cosas y sabia que iban a ser muy buenas, así que estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que le esperaba en ese lugar.

* * *

¿cuales o quienes, seran las 2 cosas que le sucederan a Kurt?

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Un pequeñito avance sobre los proximos capitulos:

-Alguien le cambiara la vida a Kurt por completo

-Quien tramara algo para arruinar la vida de Kurt

-Alguien saldra herido ¿Quien será?

jejee... espero les haya dejado algo de suspenso con estos avances... En fin. Gracias nos leemos pronto Y recuerden UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA, Y SIN EMBARGOME HACEN FELIZ Y ASI ME DARAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, yo de nuevo... les advierto que este capitulo es un poco Dramatico.. asi que espero les guste (suena interesante en mi cabeza, asi que espero que en la de ustedes tambien :3)

* * *

Capitulo 7:

En el momento que llegaron al estacionamiento bajaron del auto y se dirigieron donde Adam estaba esperando a ambos chicos.

-Pensé que no vendrías Kurt- Dijo Adam sonriéndole al ojiazul mientras se acercaba a besar a su novio

-Si, yo también me alegro de verte- Dijo Sebastian Sarcástico- Bien Kurt, aquí tienes- Dijo dándole una credencial ¿falsa?

-Que es esto- Dijo Kurt viendo la credencial

-Es una credencial- Dijo Sebastian- la necesitas para poder entrar

-Pero este ni se parece a mí- Dijo Kurt observando al tipo de la foto-Mis ojos son azules-

-Tampoco la mía, dice que soy de Alaska y tengo 44 años, van a funcionar- Y si, en menos de lo que Kurt pudo darse cuenta ya estaban dentro, Sebastian y Adam se perdieron entre la multitud de personas que estaban bailando, Kurt por su parte solo observaba como niño castigado en una mesa, al parecer era el único de ese lugar que no tenía alguna pareja.

-Veo que alguien está muy solo esta noche- Una chica de cabello rubio, delgada y ojos azules, parecidos a los de Kurt se acerco y se sentó al lado de él.

-Hola, si, bueno ya no tanto porque ahora estas tu conmigo- Dijo Kurt amablemente

-Si lo Sé, ¿Eres un unicornio verdad?- La chica pregunto mirando a Kurt

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí, eres un unicornio, yo también lo soy y mi novia aunque no le guste el término también lo es-

-¿De qué hablan cariño?- Dijo una chica morena y cabello oscuro, acercándose posesivamente a sentarse en las piernas de su novia

-Santy, solo hablo con este hermoso unicornio, le decía que yo y tu lo somos también-

-¿Santy?- Kurt pregunto sorprendido

-Si Santy, Santana, así se llama esta hermosa chica- Dijo Brittanny, dándole un beso en la frente a su novia

-¿Santana?- Volvió a preguntar Kurt sorprendido

-¿tienes algún problema con mi nombre? Porque si es así me pondré al estilo de Lima Heights adjacent y no te va a gustar- Kurt sin pensarlo se levanto y abrazo a Santana, los 3 chicos casi caían de la silla

-Ok, ahora si me pondré al estilo e Lima Heights Adjacent, ¿que rayos te sucede?-

-Santana, te he extrañado mucho, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?- Dijo Kurt con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿Hummel?- Santana dijo un poco dudosa, Kurt solo asintió y ambos chicos comenzaron a llorar mas y se abrazaron

-Eres un idiota, prometiste que me irías a visitar y nunca lo hiciste- la latina seguía llorando

-Lo siento Santy, pero mi tío nunca me ha dado permisos o así, de hecho ahorita me Salí sin su permiso- Decía Kurt aun no queriendo separarse del abrazo de la latina. Sebastian y Adam se acercaban hacia Kurt y las dos chicas.

-Kurt, porque no bailas, es deprimente verte ahí y ahora hablando con estas chicas- Decía Adam -Tu deberías estar bailando, ¿quieres bailar?- Adam estaba un poco ebrio –Contrólate Crawford si no te quieres quedar sin novio- Sebastian comenzó a ponerse celoso.

-Te lo agradezco Adam, estoy bien así, Sebastian, mira ella es Santana mi mejor amiga-

-¿Que no ocupo ese lugar yo?- Dijo Sebastian un poco Ofendido

-Tu eres mi mejor amigo, ella es mi mejor amiga – Dijo Kurt abrazando a Sebastian con mucho cariño. De momento se escucho un Disparo, la música se detuvo.

-Todos al suelo ahora- Se escucharon unas voces y unos tipos encapuchados entraron, eso fue lo único que vieron los chicos, porque las pocas luces que habían les impedía ver muy bien, todos se tiraron al suelo llenos de miedo.

-Santy, tengo miedo, decía Brittanny, quien seguía acostada en el suelo, tratando de buscar a la latina.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo, nada pasara- Decía la latina tomado la mano de su novia, dijo solo eso para calmarla porque ella estaba igual o más asustada que Brittanny en ese momento.

- Brittanny fue levantada y un tipo encapuchado se la estaba llevando, se escuchaban los gritos de la chica por todo el lugar, Santana, Kurt, Sebastian y Adam se levantaron y fueron tras Brittanny, - Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño- Dijo Santana lanzándose hacia el tipo que tenia a Brittanny, el tipo la soltó y le dio un golpe a Santana, ella cayó al suelo y Brittanny se golpeo la cabeza del impacto que tuvo contra una pared y se desmayo. Kurt y Sebastian se lanzaron contra el agresor de Santana y lo derribaron, Adam que aun estaba un poco borracho solo fue a ver a Santana, quien me levanto rápido y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Brittanny.

Una vez que Sebastian y Kurt dejaron inconsciente al sujeto que golpeo a Santana y estaba a punto de llevarse a Brittanny e acercaron hacia donde estaba Santana, Adam y Brittanny.

-Se encuentran Bien- Dijo Kurt, ellos pensaron que habían dejado inconsciente al sujeto, pero no fue así, el tipo saco una pistola y apunto hacia donde estaban los chicos. Se escucho un disparo y uno de ellos cayó al suelo, solo se escuchaba el grito de Santana y en eso Adam se lanzo hacia el otro sujeto, luchando por quitarle la pistola, cuando otro Disparo sonó y esta vez el tipo era el que estaba muerto.

Santana no reaccionaba, el saber que Brittanny estaba inconsciente, Adam peleaba con el tipo que habia disparado el arma y ver que le habían disparado a…

* * *

Probablemente este sea uno de los capitulos mas cortos que tengo... pero todo es para generar tension jajajajaja.

¿les gusto?... apuesto que se quedaron con el trauma de quien será a quien la habran disparado... Espero que les agrade los cambios que va teniendo la historia

Nos seguimos leyendo.. y agradesco sus reviews (anticipadamente) :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hola.. esper aun no hayan perdido el interes en este fic, pero soy tan indesiso aveces que si una pequeña cosa no me gusta cambio muchas cosas... por eso he tardado en actualizar... en fin ...Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Encuentro

Sebastian, despertó no sabía hacia ahí o como había llegado, solo vio a su madre y a Kurt a un lado de él. Ambos estaban ¿Llorando?-

-Kurt, ¿como llegue aquí?- Pregunto Sebastian -y porque me duele el brazo-

-Hijo, te dispararon, tal vez no fue grave, solo fue en el brazo, pero te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento, lo bueno que ya despertaste-

-Si, yo no sabía qué hacer- Kurt estaba a punto de llorar- Me siento tan culpable, si no te hubieras puesto frente a mí al momento de intentar levantar a Brittany me hubieran disparado a mí en vez de a ti

-Oh, tonterías Kurt, eres mi mejor amigo, tenía que defenderte- Dijo Sebastian riendo un poco

-¿Y cómo Esta Brittanny?- Pregunto Sebastian observando los vendajes que tenía en su brazo izquierdo

-Ella y Santana ahora están en su casa, solo fue una contusión leve, necesita descansar, en cuanto a Adam, desapareció después de lo sucedido, no supe a donde.

-No te preocupes, me queda claro que a él no le preocupo- Dijo Sebastian algo triste.

-No digas eso el nos defendió en cuanto pudo.- Dijo Kurt comprensivamente

-Bien chicos, no quiero interrumpir sus platica, pero Kurt, no has llegado a tu casa desde ayer, y creo que a tu tío no le gustara nada, así que te parece que te vaya a dejar y dejamos que Sebastian descanse- Dijo la Señora Smythe comprensivamente

-No se preocupe, yo estaré bien, tengo que irme ahora- Se despidió de Sebastian y su mamá y se dirigió a su casa- Al salir Kurt salió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba muy cansado y aturdido por lo que había pasado, estaba muy asustado, estaba aun preocupado por Santana, menos mal que esto no paso a mayores, porque si hubiera sido así, que hubiera pasado con Sebas y no quería llevar un cargo tan grande una vez más, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando dio vuelta, justo para salir del hospital sintió algo caliente en la cara y parte del pecho.

-Lo siento mucho, iba tan distraído que no me fije- Dijo una voz, muy asustada, al parecer esta persona tenía un café el cual de lo distraído que iba no pudo evitar chocar con Kurt, el chico observaba a Kurt quien solo se quedo ahí, quieto, no se quería mover, el calor del café era horrible, una vez que sintió menor el calor en su cuerpo, pudo reaccionar.

-¿Estas loco?- Observo al chico y quedo impactado

-Yo lo siento, espero no haberte quemado- Dijo el chico apenado

-No, no te preocupes por eso, al menos desperté mas- Kurt quedo Flechado al ver a ese chico.

-Yo no te vi, venia caminando muy distraído-

-Yo igual- Dijo Kurt, sin dejar de observar al sujeto

-Bien, ambos estábamos distraídos y espero hayas aceptado mis disculpas, Mi nombre es Sam ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Dijo es chico estirando la mano

-K-Kurt- Sonrió y estrecho la mano del chico

-Kurt, me gusta ese nombre, bien, que te parece si como agradecimiento te invito un café-

-Solo si esta vez no tratas de quemarme con el - Sonrió Kurt, sin soltar la mano del chico

-Si, suena perfecto-Sonrió Sam - No es que me incomode, tienes una piel muy suave y todo, pero no creo que sea bonito caminar juntos de la mano, bueno al menos no en esta posición- Sam Rio y vio lo Sonrojado que se puso Kurt.

-Yo, lo siento, olvide que... eso... yo... Lo siento- Kurt estaba embobado con ese chico, su sonrisa, su cabello Rubio, al estilo Bieber, pero en ese chico lucia muy sexy. Ambos chicos caminaron rumbo a la cafetería, Kurt olvido completamente que tenía que llegar a su casa.

-¿Y bien, cuéntame Kurt, que te trae por aquí- Dijo Sam dando un sorbo a su café, ambos sentados en una mesa.

-Oh no es nada agradable, mi mejor amigo recibió una bala por defenderme, por suerte solo le dio en el brazo, pero aun así es preocupante- Dijo Kurt suspirando y recordando lo del día anterior. – ¿Y a ti?- Pregunto Kurt

-Yo, Hago mis practicas aquí,-Sam veía a Kurt, este se veía perdido -¿Kurt?, te encuentras bien- Dijo Sam observando cómo lo miraba el Castaño

-Sí, si lo siento, lo que pasa que aun sigo preocupado por mi amigo- en eso su celular sonó, era su tío, recordó que tenía que irse.

-Lo siento Sam, tengo que irme, es tarde me dio gusto conocerte-

-Igual a mi Kurt- Sam se puso un poco triste al ver que Kurt se iba pero no podía hacer nada, Kurt se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de irse- Espera Kurt, por favor quisiera que saliéramos otro día, claro solo si tu quieres- Dijo el rubio esperanzado

-Claro me encantaría, Bien aquí tienes mi numero- Kurt sonería al chico

-Te llamaré- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa Boba

-Esperare tu llamada.

-Espera por favor- Dijo Sam de nuevo – Hace mucho frio y tu solo traes una camisa, no quiero que te refríes, además te lo debo por ensuciarte, tal vez no te quede bien, pero quiero que te la pongas, para que no pases frio- Dijo Sam sonrojándose y poniéndole su chaqueta a Kurt, fue una sorpresa que le quedara perfectamente, ya que Kurt era un poco más "pequeño" que Sam

-Gracias- Dijo Kurt sonrojándose igual.

Kurt salió inmediatamente de ahí, Sam, solo recordó que a él también se le hacía demasiado tarde, el doctor tal vez lo estaba esperando y no era agradable hacer esperar a un doctor, tomo su café y se fue corriendo.

Kurt llego a su casa, al abrir la puerta se asusto, ya que vio a su tío sentado frente a el

-¿Me puedes explicar donde demonios andabas y porque llegas a estas horas?- Kurt solo lo observaba con una mezcla de miedo y coraje, tenía que armarse de valor para enfrentar a su tío

- Lo que haga o no, ya no debería de importarte- Dijo Kurt caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación, en eso Ernest se levanta de su asiento y toma a Kurt del brazo

-Aun no hemos terminado Kurt, aun soy responsable de ti no lo olvides, por lo tanto tengo que saber donde estas, ¿que acaso no piensas que si algo te pasa yo quedaría mal ante las personas por tu culpa?- Dijo Ernest observando a Kurt con coraje

-Si eso es todo lo que te importa, como quedas ante la gente y ¿que acaso yo no te importo?, desde que mis padres murieron, yo necesite alguien, una persona que estuviera a mi lado y no me dejara solo, y tú estabas ahí, me diste alimentos , educación y un techo donde vivir, eso no lo discuto y sin embargo te lo agradezco mucho, pero no tuve un hogar, un ejemplo, alguien que me brindara amor-Dijo Kurt al borde de lagrimas – Siempre me sentí vacio, tu nunca te preocupaste por mí, así que apartar de ahora tú no tienes la autoridad para decirme que hago o dejo de hacer. -Dijo Kurt, zafándose del agarre de su tío y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bien, escuche tus estupideces- Kurt se detuvo- ahora escucha las cosas que yo tengo que decirte, No has sido más que un malagradecido, si no te hubiera recogido, quien más lo hubiera hecho ¿ha?, quien habría querido a un huérfano malagradecido que para terminar eres Gay, ¿dime quien lo haría? , si acaso yo lo hice es porque tu padre me dijo que te cuidara si algo te llegara a pasar, pero el culpable de que hayan muerto eres tú, así que no vengas a decirme que no te cuido y no me hagas tus estúpidos reproches de niño de 7 años, sube a tu habitación y has tus tareas, estarás castigado por irte sin mi permiso y perder un día de clases.-Kurt ya estaba harto de su tío, solo necesitaba esperar unos cuantos meses para poder ser libre y escapar de todo, subió a su habitación, lloro más aun, pero recordó a aquel chico, el que conoció hace un rato, el que le había dado su chaqueta, solo esperaba que ese chico le hablara otra vez.

En la tarde fue cuando Kurt vio el auto de la Sra. Smythe y a Sebastian bajar de él, sin pensarlo salió de su casa para ver a Sebastian, el otro chico al verlo lo abrazo y no quería dejarlo

-Kurt, por favor, puedes lastimarme, recuerda mi brazo- Dijo Sebastian correspondiendo al abrazo pero quejándose un poco porque el Ojiazul le lastimaba un poco el Brazo

-Yo lo siento, no quería lastimarte- Dijo Kurt apenado

-No te preocupes Kurt, ven entremos a mi casa-

-No puedo, mi tío me castigo así que vine rápido, pero tengo que regresar-

-¿Y qué pasó con el Kurt decidido y fuerte?-

-Ese Kurt tendrá que esperar un poco más, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien-

-Bueno Kurt, aunque me agradaba más el otro tú- Sebastian estaba un poco triste, pero luego cambio su expresión a una feliz.

-Que crees Kurt, conocí al amor de mi vida en el hospital-

-¿Y qué paso Con Adam?-Pregunto Kurt preocupadamente

-Me mando un mensaje por teléfono diciéndome que terminaba conmigo, así que ya no me importa-

-Está bien Sebas- Miro Kurt reprobatoriamente a su amigo –Te quiero y todo pero me tengo que ir- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y se fue corriendo hacia su casa

* * *

-¿Kurt, donde estabas?- Su tío estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un Libro

-Fui a ver a Sebastian-

-¿Con permiso de quien?-

-Tuvo un accidente, tenía que ir a verlo- Dijo Kurt, gritándole a su tío, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

El teléfono sonó y Ernest respondió.

-Buenas Tardes, soy el Licenciado Johnson y me gustaría hablar con el joven Kurt Hummel- Ernest frunció el ceño molesto.

-Soy su tutor, ¿a qué se debe el motivo de su llamada?-

-Es un tema que solo me corresponde hablarlo con el Joven Kurt-

-Escuche Licenciado, yo soy oficialmente el tutor de Kurt y el es menor de edad así que le exijo me diga para que es necesario hablar con el- Ernest estaba irritado.

-¿Lo siento, podría darme su nombre por favor?-

-Ernest Hummel, soy su tío-

-A muy bien, si aquí se me indica que puedo hablarlo con usted, escuche, Kurt pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad, por lo que le hablo para hacerle saber que ya puede acceder a la herencia que sus padres le han dejado.

-¿Herencia?- Pregunto Ernest sorprendido

-Si, herencia, sus padres le han dejado una Enorme cantidad de dinero, al parecer no pensaban dejarlo en la calle- Bromeo un poco el licenciado – ¿Ahora si puedo hablar con él?-

-Me agradaría tratar algunos asuntos con usted antes que con mi sobrino ¿Podríamos vernos en una hora?-.

* * *

Que piensan de Ernest... yo realmente lo odio.. jaja pero aun faltan mas cosas que este tipo hará para hacerle mal a su sobrino.

Nos leemos después.


	9. Chapter 9

HOla... aqui un nuevo Capitulo.. no resisti las ganas de subirlo Ya :3

* * *

Inexplicable

Al entrar a su Habitación Kurt, recordó al chico del hospital, y una sonrisa se le formó, vio la chaqueta del chico y olio un aroma a Cereza, supuso Kurt que era por el protector Labial que usaba el chico, sus labios eran lindos, pero también pensó que eran muy grandes, luego un sonrojo apareció en Kurt, por imaginar esos labios con los suyos. En la chaqueta también había un toque de la loción que usaba el chico, era la primera vez que Kurt se sentía de esa manera, el no sabía cómo explicar la reacción que tuvo. Hizo lo que tenía pendiente, hasta que anocheció, al dormir, lo hizo abrazando la chaqueta de Sam, ese olor lo reconfortaba.

Al día Siguiente, Kurt se despertó y no fue gracias a su despertador, si no que fue a que su celular sonó, y molesto por ver quién lo fastidiaba tan temprano vio que tenía un mensaje de un Número desconocido, y al abrirlo Dio un salto de alegría en su cama.

-Hola, espero me recuerdes soy el chico que estaba a punto de quemar tu hermoso rostro, me preguntaba si podríamos ir a tomar un café esta tarde- S

-Claro que te recuerdo, si me parece bien, te parece si nos vemos en la única cafetería decente de este lugar, con eso me refiero a LimaBean- K

Ok, me parece perfecto está bien a las 3? – S

-Sí, muy bien- K

-Adiós, esperare ansioso a que sean la hora de vernos -S

Kurt, estaba muy feliz, un chico muy pero muy lindo y sexy lo estaba invitando a salir, esto tenía que contárselo a Sebastian, así que se levanto muy rápido para bañarse, hacer sus tareas, preparar el desayuno y salir temprano para hablar con Sebastian, tal vez no iría al colegio, así que pasaría a verlo a su casa.

Kurt iba saliendo de su casa, directo a la de Sebastian, se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian saliendo de su casa uniformado.

-Hay Kurt, nos vamos, es tarde-Dijo Sebastian Sonriendo

-Pero, pensé que te quedarías a descansar, y aun es temprano, muy temprano de hecho- Dijo Kurt algo confundido

-Sí, lo sé, pero me aburría, aparte no te vería si me quedaba en casa, y en el colegio es el único tiempo que pasamos juntos, a veces odio tanto a mi madre y sus extrañas obsesiones por adelantar los relojes más de 10 minutos- Dijo Sebastian viendo la hora desde el celular de Kurt

-Lo hace porque eres un flojo –

-Si tienes razón, bueno tenemos más tiempo para caminar, y por cierto, ¿de quién es esa chaqueta?, no te la había visto antes, y seamos honestos, eso no es tu estilo-Dijo Sebastian al ver la chaqueta que Kurt traía puesta, lo que provoco un sonrojo en el Ojiazul

-No te he contado, pero el día de ayer conocí a un chico saliendo del Hospital-

-¿Y?- Dijo Sebastian, con interés –¿Es lindo?-

-Si, mucho,- Kurt respondió de nuevo con un sonrojo

-Yo también conocía a un chico hermoso en el Hospital, es algo así como un practicante de ahí, no es enfermero ni nada, solo ayuda a los doctores-

Kurt se quedo pensando si había más chicos como Sam ahí, o si él y Sebastian estarían Hablando del mismo chico, no, sería una estupidez que hablaran del mismo chico, así que continúo

-El me invito a salir esta tarde, bueno me invito a tomar un café-

-¿Enserio Kurt? y si iras cierto?

-Claro que si, no sería correcto perderme una cita con este chico, realmente me gusta Sebas, y espero podamos llegar a ser más que amigos.

-Woow A mi querido Kurtie le ha pegado duro el amor- Se burlo Sebastian.

-Si, eso creo- Siguieron caminando rumbo al colegio. Una vez que llegaron Kurt esperaba ansioso porque terminara el colegio, En el descanso Sebastian le volvió a preguntar acerca de Brittany y Santana, Kurt no sabía nada, pero le aseguro que saliendo del colegio irían a visitar a Santana.

Al salir de la escuela Sebastian se quedo Con Adam quien fue a Buscarlo, Kurt pensó que quería regresar con Sebastian.

-Terminar con alguien por teléfono es muy desagradable, pensé que eras distinto pero me di cuenta que no es así.- Kurt dijo muy molesto cuando Adam se acerco.

-Gracias Kurt, pero por favor déjanos solos-Dijo Sebastian Nervioso, Adam solo lo observaba con confusión ¿De qué habla Kurt?. El ojiazul se despidió de Sebastian diciéndole que sea cuidadoso.

-¿De qué estaba hablando Kurt?-

-De nada-

-Pasa algo, porque no me has hablado desde ese día, quede muy preocupado ¿sabes?- Dijo Adam triste acercándose hacia Sebastian, este se alejo.

-Adam, no lo entiendes, ya no te quiero, por favor aléjate de mi- Dijo Sebastian, realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

-Pero ¿Qué he hecho? – Dijo Adam al borde de las lágrimas

-Esto no va a funcionar- Dijo Sebastian.

-Pero yo te ama Sebastian, tú fuiste mi primera vez de todo, Mi primer amor, mi primera vez, mi primer ilusión, tu eres todo para mí- Adam ahora estaba llorando.

-Lo siento Adam, pero ya no tengo nada más que ofrecerte, así que adiós- Dijo Sebastian con un tono vacio y tan frio como el hielo, Adam solo se quedo parado, llorando, no se explicaba porque Sebastian había hecho eso, no se atrevió a ir detrás de el por temor a lo que le diría, con lo que le había dicho era más que suficiente y Adam ya no quería mas dolor, pero algo le quedaba claro, Sebastian solo jugó con sus sentimientos.

* * *

Kurt Se dirige visitar a santana se quedo muy preocupado por ella. Al llegar tocó la puerta, Santana enseguida la abrió y al ver a kurt se sorprendió.

-¿Que haces aquí? –

-Quería ver como estabas y también saber de Brito.

-Ella está bien, yo también aunque aun estoy un poco asustada por lo que paso, vamos entra.

-Lo siento santana, solo vengo de rápido iré a ver a otra persona.

-¿quien es más importante que tu vieja amiga? - pregunto santana con un tono triste

-no en ese sentido, veras tengo que verme con un chico-dijo kurt sonrojándose.

-Oh, así que un chico te aleja de mi-Santana se burlo de su amigo

-No, no es eso, quiero decir...-

-No te preocupes Kurt, acaso dime... ese chico te gusta?- Kurt no respondió, solo dejo a notar mas si sonrojo.

-Está bien Hummel, prefieres ir tras un chico, que ponerte al día con tu amiga.. Muy bien lo entiendo- dijo santana con un tono ofendido, después una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y miro a Kurt con dulzura.

-Yo lo entiendo, es mas vete rápido antes de que piense que lo has plantado, pero eso si, mañana vendrás para ponernos al día.- Kurt suspiro aliviado y abrazo a Santana.

-Lo prometo, y salúdame a Britt.- se separo de la latina y se alejo de la casa corriendo.

* * *

Sam esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del café donde quedo de verse con Kurt, Sam estaba ¿nervioso?, no eso no podía ser jamás se había sentido de esa manera y mucho menos por una ¿cita? pero de algo estaba seguro este chico le provoco demasiadas emociones a la vez.

-Hola, siento el retraso- escucho el rubio una voz muy hermosa detrás de él que rápidamente reconoció.

-Hola kurt, no te preocupes valió la espera- dijo Sam mirando como tonto a Kurt, este solo se sonrojo y bajó la mirada al piso. -¿Te parece si entramos?- Dijo Sam saliendo de la especie de trance en el que estaba. Ambos entraron a la cafetería, ordenaron sus bebidas y conversaron un poco, Sam acerca del hospital, su gusto por la música, su familia y sobretodo de un tal Blaine. Kurt sintió morirse por la manera en la que este se expresaba de ese dichoso Blaine, "pero que te pasa kurt, acaso estas celoso, no eres nada de Sam lo conociste hace 2 días y ni siquiera sabes o conoces a ese Blaine".

-Kurt ¿estás bien?-Sam miraba a Kurt preocupado.

-Sí, si estoy bien, solo me perdí un poco- dijo kurt con un tono de ¿molestia?

-Si te aburro dímelo y podemos cambiar el tema- Sam dijo asustado no quería que Kurt se quedara con la impresión de que era aburrido.

-Mejor cuéntame sobre ti- Sam pregunto y vaya que era notorio su alto interés sobre kurt, pero él estaba extrañamente celoso por un chico que no conoce que no se dio cuenta.

-Que te puedo decir-dijo Kurt pensativo, luego que termino de pensar le contó a Sam acerca de su infancia, de como perdió a sus padres, de su tío y de como llego a dar al hospital asustado de poder perder a su mejor amigo. Pasaron 2 horas hablando acerca de sus vidas, contándose secretos y por parte de Sam alagando a Kurt en cualquier momento que podía. Al ver la hora Kurt dio un salto asustado, era demasiado tarde, su tío iba a estar muy enojado. -Sam es lindo platicar contigo, pero mi tío estará muy molesto si no he llegado a casa.- Dijo Kurt asustado.

-No quise hacerte perder tiempo, por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa.- Kurt sabía que no era una buena idea, si su tío lo veía bajar del automóvil de alguien, temía lo que le esperaría.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero mi tío se molestaría si me ve bajar de un auto extraño.

-Puedo dejarte en la esquina de tu calle, así no me vería, pero por favor déjame hacerlo.-Kurt se perdió en este chico, vaya que es hermoso.

-Está Bien- Asintió Kurt sin dejar de observar al chico. Sam solo se reía de la manera en la que Kurt lo miraba "vaya que es un lindo ángel" pensó Sam

-Bien, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- Dijo Kurt sonriendo. Sam asintió, ambos salieron directo al auto de Sam El trayecto a casa de Sam fue alegre para los 2 venían bromeando y divirtiéndose mucho, ya que llegaron a la esquina de la calle rumbo a casa de Kurt, el se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sam, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran por el contacto. -Gracias por todo, el pase increíble contigo

-El placer fue mío- Sam dijo, ambos chicos se acercaron poco a poco cerrando el espacio entre ellos, cuando el celular de Sam sonó.

-Hola, si Blaine ya voy para allá- Genial, ahora detestaba más a ese tal Blaine, Kurt bajo molesto del auto.

-Adiós Sam, nos veremos después- Sam solo observo a Kurt alejarse, quería besarlo, no lo quería admitir pero estaba enamorado.

* * *

¿Que les pareció la aparicion de Sam en el Fic? ... y solo para aclarar Blaine se introducira poco a poco en la historia :)

Estaba pensando que ya debo de actualizar este fic una vez por semana... y estaba pensando que el dia correcto para este seran los viernes (tengo otros dos fics que continuar, uno lo haré los lunes, el otro los jueves y este los viernes.. asi que hoy actualizo y este viernes subo un nuevo :3.. ya para comenzar a actualizar semanalmente... o si puedo el jueves lo tendran.. pero lo mas seguro serian los viernes...

En fin espero sus reviews, con declaracion, opiniones,comentarios... etc.

Nos leemos Despues :3


	10. Chapter 10

Hola... Aquí les dejo un capitulo Nuevo...

-Solo para aclarar ya se incorporo a Blaine en la historia... pero la historia con Kurt comenzara unos capitulo mas adelante... porfavor sean pacientes, les prometo que no se decepcionaran :) Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo 10: ¿AMOR?

* * *

-Sr Hummel, mucho Gusto-

-Por favor solo dígame Ernest, y déjeme ser breve-

-Claro Ernest, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Menciono que mi hermano, que en paz descanse, decidió dejarle una herencia a mi sobrino Kurt ¿no es así?-

-Si, como se lo dije por teléfono, el Joven Kurt Hummel al cumplir los 18 años de edad, legalmente tiene acceso a la herencia Multimillonaria de sus padres.-

-Pero como es eso posible, Quiero decir, mi hermano no tenía mucho dinero, sobrevivían casi con lo que el Ganaba en su tonto taller.-

-Si, y no debería hablar de estos asuntos, pero su Hermano parecía preparado para su muerte, guardaba mensualmente el 80% de las ganancias de su taller y al momento de fallecer en su testamento dejaba que ponía en venta su taller, y déjeme decirle que el comprador fue un Hombre que prácticamente regala su dinero, el era cliente frecuente de su hermano y cuando se entero que el taller estaba en venta el lo compro asegurándose de cumplir la voluntad del Señor Hummel de que su pequeño Hijo no tuviera un mal futuro, por esa razón la cantidad de dinero a la que accede el Joven Kurt es enorme- Ernest estaba sorprendido, celoso y molesto a la vez, como era posible que su tonto hermano tuviera tanto dinero disponible para Kurt, el no podía permitirse eso, el debería de tener ese dinero.

-Lic. Johnson, por favor quisiera pedirle que no haga saber de ese dinero a mi sobrino, ahorita pasa por una situación muy difícil sabe, el piensa que la solución de sus problemas es irse a Nueva York y "cumplir su sueño de estar en Broadway"- Ernest comenzó a llorar – Mi única prioridad es que mi sobrino cumpla sus sueños, pero no esos, usted sabe que puede ser duro ser actor, cantante y me preocupa que mi sobrino sueñe en grande y no cumpla sus sueños, sabe lo mucho que le afectaría a mi pequeño Sobrino y ahora si se entera que tiene acceso a una cantidad de dinero tan grande ¿ No cree que pueda desperdiciarlo o aun peor?- El Licenciado solo observaba a Ernest silenciosamente, "realmente le interesa su sobrino, que hombre lloraría de esa manera".

-Es un hombre admirable, Ernest, me alegra que el joven Kurt lo tenga a usted, es muy comprensible la situación que se encuentra, defender a su sobrino de todo, y si yo sé cómo puede funcionar la carrera del "espectáculo"-Respondió el Lic. Con una sonrisa triste- Mi sueño era el mismo que su sobrino, pero no lo logre, fue mucho para mí y termine siendo Abogado, pero es mi trabajo que su sobrino se entere de la herencia, está escrito que sea a la edad de los 18 años y es mi obligación cumplir la ley.-

¨Bien las lagrimas no funcionan" –Déjeme ser un poco más claro- De momento la mirada de Ernest cambio- Si usted hace que mi sobrino no se entere de esa cantidad de dinero, digamos que yo podría agradecerle muy bien su silencio, solo dígame de cuanto estamos hablando para que mi sobrino no se entere de ello-

-Siendo esa la cuestión, creo que podríamos llegar a un buen acuerdo-

* * *

-Joven Kurt- Le hablaron una vez…

- Kurt Hummel- segunda vez…

-KURT- tercera vez…

-Ah, si, diga-

-¿Está atento a mi clase?-

-Ah, si Sr. Jones-

-Muy bien, entonces repítame lo último que dije-

-Claro, me pregunto si estaba atento a su clase- Todos comenzaron a reírse, el profesor se molesto.

-No se quiera hacer el gracioso conmigo o lo reportaré-

-Disculpe, no volverá a pasar, solo que me siento un poco cansado-

-Está bien, debido a su historial y que es uno de mis mejores estudiantes, no lo reportaré, pero por favor este atento a la clase- Era la primera vez que un profesor tenia algún problema con un profesor, todos sus compañeros de clase, a excepción de Sebastian meraban sorprendidos.

* * *

_ Hora del almuerzo_

* * *

-Hey Kurt, que se siente ser un chico Malo ¿eh?- Sebastian se burlo un poco de él

-Calla Sebastian, tú no sabes nada-

-Claro que si, es debido a ese chico, Evans, Ay mi pequeño Kurt, le has abierto los brazos al amor- Sebastian veía con orgullo a Kurt, justo como una madre miraría a sus hijos después de hacer algo muy bien, el castaño solo bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ambos chicos salieron juntos, como siempre, esta vez fueron sorprendidos por 2 chicos uno Sam Evans y el otro…

-Kurt, hola, espero no te moleste que haya venido sin avisar- Decía Sam mirado a Kurt con una mirada nerviosa.

-No claro que no- Kurt estaba aterrado, de haber sabido eso, habría pasado al Baño para arreglarse un poco

-Luces genial- Respondió Sam, como leyendo la mente de Kurt, El castaño solo se sonrojo aun mas.- Sam, quiero presentarte a Sebastian, mi mejor amigo- Había olvidado a Sebastian, Volteo hacia Sebastian, pero el al parecer ya estaba ocupado con el acompañante de Sam

-Oh, si yo también he olvidado presentarte a mi amigo, ahora entiendo porque quería venir- Se rio Sam

-Blaine, ahora entiendo porque querías venir conmigo- Decía Sam notando que estaba platicando con Sebastian.

-No, yo quería venir contigo para conocer al chico de tus "sueños"- Respondió Blaine, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara. -Conocí a Sebastian en el hospital y me sorprendió verlo aquí.-

-Si, como sea, El es Kurt Hummel- Dijo Sam tomando a Kurt de las Caderas, haciendo que este se sonrojara aun más (como si eso fuera posible), Blaine quedo impactado, enfoco la mirada en Kurt, era una mirada Curiosa, interesante y muy profunda.

-Mucho Gusto Kurt- Blaine no quitaba la vista de Kurt, el castaño hacia lo mismo, pero él estaba menos impactado. "es lindo" fue lo único que pensó, luego recordó "Blaine, ese es el chico del que Sam habla todo el tiempo"

-El gusto es mío- Se Notó molestia en Kurt –Ahora yo quiero que conozcas a Sebastian, el es mi mejor amigo-

-Hola Sebastian- Respondió Sam, se había incomodado en la manera que Blaine observaba a Kurt.

-Blaine, te parece si te quedas con Sebastian, tal vez tienen mucho que platicar, yo quisiera caminar con Kurt por un rato, claro si tu quieres- Sam miro a Kurt

-Claro, si, será divertido-

-Si, creo que Blaine y yo podemos conocernos mas ¿o no Blaine?- Sebastian miro a Blaine seductoramente

-C-C-CLARO- Blaine miro a Sebastian fulminándolo con la mirada, sabía que quería tiempo a solas pero no quería estar con Sebastian.

* * *

Sam y Kurt caminaron hacia el parque, Sam sabia que un día perfecto para Kurt seria Caminar y disfrutar de un Helado, planeaba decirle a Kurt algo muy importante, se detuvieron en la heladería y cada quien pidió su sabor preferido, una vez que cada quien tenía su helado y caminaron, Kurt le dijo que era un poco tarde y tenía que ir a casa, casi al llegar por su calle…

-Sam, debo agradecerlo, me alegraste el día-

-y tú me alegras la vida- Sin pensarlo Sam se acerco y beso a Kurt que al principio se asusto, pero se dejó llevar, no se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba, ese alguien: Ernest Hummel, el no dijo nada, solo miro la escena asqueado y siguió conduciendo.

Sam separo sus labios de Kurt, ahora sabía que si lo hacía ahora no podría haber negación por parte de el castaño. -Kurt, sé que es poco el tiempo que nos conocemos, pero siento que te he conocido de toda la vida- Kurt lo observaba atento, sabía lo que le iba a pedir, pero de un momento a otro paso Blaine por su mente. – Kurt ¿Quieres Ser mi novio?- Kurt lo observo con felicidad, que se vaya Blaine por un Tubo, Sam quería salir con él y no Con Blaine, como pudo ser tonto, ahora entendía que Blaine era el mejor amigo de Sam

-Si, Si, si quiero ser tu novio-El castaño salto, abrazo a Sam y lo beso

-Prometo hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo-

-Y yo prometo amarte toda la vida- Respondió Kurt, abrazando con fuerza al Rubio.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine estaban platicando, en realidad Sebastian era el que hablaba, Blaine había sido intimidado por ese chico.

-Y dime Blaine ¿Te agradaría salir conmigo algún día?, ¿qué te parece esta noche?-

-Si, claro, ¿Por qué no?- La verdad Blaine no estaba interesado en Sebastian, estaba concentrado en terminar su carrera Y graduarse como Medico, pero no había salido últimamente, porque no tratarlo con Sebastian.

-Entonces vas por mí a mi casa, esta es la dirección- Sebastian le entrego la hoja "seductoramente", haciendo que Blaine se contuviera las ganas de reír por lo gracioso que le pareció Sebastian

-Está bien, pasare por ti a las 8:00 ¿está bien esa hora?, Tal vez podríamos invitar a Kurt- Dijo Blaine, arrepintiéndose de lo último que dijo, La mirada de Sebastian cambio a una de total ira.

- Quiero decir, Kurt y Sam, tú y yo, eso sería genial-

-No creo que sea posible eso- Respondió Molesto Sebastian-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque nunca dejan salir a Kurt-

-Eso no es bueno... para Sam, Sam es de los chicos que salen a todas partes, estoy seguro que el va a llevar a Kurt a todos lados-

-Si, como sea, me tengo que ir, ¿te han dicho que eres un chico muy sexy?- Dijo Sebastian acercándose a Besar a Blaine cerca de los labios, el moreno se tenso ante esto, pero no le incomodo, no respondió "es mejor no darle alas" pensó Blaine.

-Tomare eso como un Si, te veré más tarde- Sebastian camino alejándose de Blaine muy confundido, tal vez pueda salir con este chico haber que pasa más adelante, no se dio cuenta en el momento que Sam llego muy feliz y lo abrazo.

-Me dijo que si, Blaine, me ama y me dijo que si-

-¿de qué hablas?-

- Kurt me dijo que si quiere ser mi novio- Respondió Sam muy feliz brincando y festejando, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Blaine no dijo Nada se sentía molesto, una sensación en su estomago recorrió todo su cuerpo "¿acaso estoy celoso de Sam?-

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, Kurt Hummel, ahora tienes novio, eso es totalmente Genial- Sebastian se sentía alegre por su amigo, sabía todo lo que paso y era hora que algo de felicidad llegara a él.

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta, Seb, quiero que sea mi primer y último amor-

-Woow Kurtie, eso si es muy extremo, incluso para ti, pero cambiando de tema ¿Quién crees que me invito a salir?-

-¿Adam?- Kurt pregunto

-No, el ya no me importa ya no quiero volverlo a ver, rompió mi corazón- Dijo Sebastian, aguantado las ganas que tenia de reír

-¿Entonces?-

-Blaine-

-¿Blaine, el amigo de Sam?-

-Si, al parecer fui un chico muy lindo para él, que no evito invitarme a salir, o eso fue lo que me dijo el- el ojiverde hablo con todo el Egocentrismo que solo él posee

-Eso está bien sebas, me alegra que yo tenga novio y que tu estés saliendo con alguien, merecemos ser felices no crees?-

-Si Kurtie, a toda costa, pero tenemos que lograr nuestra felicidad-

* * *

-Britt hablando por teléfono con Santana-

-Hola amor, sabes algo de nuestro unicornio, sé que no lo conozco bien, pero quisiera que me viniera a visitar-

-No amor, desde la semana pasada que no viene a visitarme, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te mandaba a saludar?, pues ese mismo día prometió que volvería al día siguiente, pero no lo ha hecho y estoy triste, ya son dos promesas que no cumple-

-No estés triste Santy, tengo una mejor idea-

-¿Cual es? –

- Porque no lo vamos a visitar, tal vez este muy ocupado-

-Si, seria genial, pero amor no tengo su número ni siquiera sé donde vive-

-Umm…entonces eso es muy malo… espera, llego mi hermano, debo ir a saludarlo-

-Ok hermosa, mejor hablamos más tarde-

-SI, te amo-

-También te amo Britt, jamás lo olvides.-

-(Termina llamada)-

-Sammy- La Rubia se lanzo hacia los brazos de su hermano

-Hola hermanita, me asustaste-

-Te extrañe mucho-

-yo también, linda, pensé que estarías en casa de Santana-

-No, el día de hoy quería pasar tiempo contigo-

-Muy bien, y ¿que quieres que hagamos?-

-Ordenemos pizza y platiquemos, ya no hemos hablado mucho- Britt entristeció un poco.

-Está bien hermosa, tu llama a la pizzería, mientras me doy un baño ¿está bien?-

-Si- Britt llamo a la pizzería, cuando Sam salió del Baño, Britt se había comido 2 pizzas grandes, a excepción de un trozo.

-¿Te acabaste dos pizzas? , Sam la miro Asombrado-

-Si, pero te guarde un trozo, siéntate a comer- Sam miraba a Britt con ternura, ella era la mejor hermana que pudo desear, Su padre los abandono cuando el tenia 5 y Britt solo 3 años, y su madre falleció hace unos 4 años, fue difícil para Sam y Brittany, pero ahora lograron un poco de estabilidad y se hicieron más unidos.

-Sammy te noto muy feliz desde hace unos días, dime quien te está haciendo feliz-

-Así que de esto se trataba, solo querías enterarte que me pasaba ¿eh?-

-Si Sammy, me interesa que estés bien, por eso quiero saber la causa de tu felicidad-

-No, tu solo eres una niña muy curiosa- Sam miro a su hermana y le sonrió.

-Está bien, tengo Novio, y su nombre es Kurt Hummel-

-Qué lindo Sammy, era hora que tuvieras novio, más de un año que no salías con nadie- Britt se levanto hacia Sam y lo abrazo.- Espera ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?-

-Kurt Hummel ¿por qué?-

-Oye ese es mi unicornio, lo he encontrado, llamare a Santana-

* * *

¿Que les parecio este capitulo?

les agrado que Britt y Sam fueran hermanos :3

Recibo opiniones, cmentarios.. etc... eso realmente me alegra el dia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo :3

Nos leemos despues


	11. Chapter 11

Siento no acualizar a tiempo pero ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo.. espero les agrade :3

* * *

Capitulo 11: Empatia

Ok. Britt, por favor explícame porque llamas a mi novio "tu unicornio" y porque le llamaras a Santana?-

-Kurt, es el mejor amigo de Santy, pero dejaron de verse por un largo tiempo, lo encontramos en el Bar, justo el mismo día que me golpee mi cabeza-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Si, ahora, dame su número de Celular- Sam le dio el número de Kurt a su hermana, enseguida Britt llamo a Santana para decirle que ya había encontrado a su unicornio.

-Santy, Santy, lo encontré-

-¿Encontraste el diario de Lord Tubbington?-

-No, Bueno Si, pero el no lo sabe, no se lo digas. Encontré a Kurt-

-¿Enserio, COMO?-

-Sammy es su novio-

-Eso si no lo puedo creer, quiero decir tu hermano es un chico sexy, y kurt también pero woow, no lo puedo creer.-

-Pues yo sí, ambos son hermosos, ahora anota el número de Kurt-

-Si –

Era de noche y Blaine llego a la casa de Sebastian, toco la puerta y en menos de 2 segundos Sebastian abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Guapo- Dijo Sebastian mientras miraba seductoramente al moreno "vaya que este chico es súper sexy" pensó.

-Hola Sebastian- Dijo Algo incomodo, claro este chico era sexy y lindo, pero temía que él no se enamorara de Sebastian y tal vez eso pueda herir al chico.

-Nos vamos, porque tengo hambre- Dijo Sebastian

-¿Hambre?, Pensé que… está bien- Dijo Blaine algo confundido.

Como todo caballero que es le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar, Blaine esperaba que Sebastian fuera menos "exigente" y que le dijera "caminar por el parque está bien", pero no El joven tenía que pedirle una cena, sabía que si lo hacía podría darles falsas esperanzas al chico, pero también quería darse una oportunidad y salir con alguien. Blaine Condujo hasta un restaurante que frecuentaba, por lo regular la comida era buena, y el ambiente no era tan privado, así que estaría bien en ese lugar.

Sebastian puso una mueca de molestia, esperaba que Blaine lo llevara a un lugar más romántico y privado, pero no fue así.

-¿Que va a ordenar Joven Blaine?- El mesero se acerco a Blaine

- ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Sebastian Sorprendido a Blaine

-Si siempre vengo a comer aquí.- El ojiverde solo frunció el ceño, Blaine se dirigió al mesero de hace un rato.-

-Lo de siempre Charles Por favor, y ¿ya decidiste que pedirás Sebastian?- Sebastian solo se limito a asentir, ordeno una pequeña ensalada, la cual no comió, estaba molesto, el esperaba algo mas romántico, el quería que al finalizar esto Blaine le rogara porque fuera su novio. La cena fue breve, Blaine lucia algo despreocupado, se notaba realmente que no le importaba el Ojiverde, charlaban de cosas poco profundas como la carrera de Blaine, lo que Sebastian quería hacer una vez que terminara el colegio.

Una vez que terminaron, salieron de ahí Sebastian no planeaba darse por vencido, tomo a Blaine del brazo, al no le incomodo, de hecho no le importaba, Sebastian pensó que el accedía a eso por algo, siguieron caminando así hasta que llegaron al auto de Blaine, antes de que el ojimiel abriera la puerta del copiloto para que Sebastian entrara, el Ojiverde se lanzo a besar los labios de el moreno .

Sam estaba descansando en su cama, había tenido un día genial, había disfrutado mucho que Kurt aceptara ser su novio, ahora su hermana y Kurt era las dos personas mas importantes en su vida, claro también estaban Adam y Blaine…- ADAM-Grito el rubio, rápidamente se levanto de su cama, tomó su celular y llamo al Irlandés.

-Hola…- Respondió un muy ebrio Adam.

-Adam ¿Dónde estás?, ¿y que es ese ruido?-

-Holla SSamuy…cgomo has estuadoo-

-Adam, estas bebiendo-

-No, cgomo cruees-

-Adam donde estas- Pregunto Seriamente Sam

-Essstoy en mi cgasa-

-Si, Seguro, quédate ahí- Sam se levanto rápidamente, no cambio su pijama, solo se puso una chamarra encima y salió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no despertar a su pequeña hermana, había olvidado por completo a Adam y se arrepentía por ello, de haber estado cuando su amigo lo necesitaba no estuviera tomando ahorita, subió a su auto y se dirigió al único bar de Ohio que quedaba.

-Otrra masss porfavoour-

-¿Como piensa pagar todo esto?-

-Essse nou esss sssu pruoblemmma-

-Pues si lo es y mas te vale pagarme o estarás en serios problemas-

-No se preocupe, yo pagaré ¿Cuánto es?- Se acerco Sam, al ver como el ingles discutía con el que atendía el Bar, después de arrepentirse por decir que el pagaría, tomo a Adam y prácticamente lo llevo arrastrando hacia su auto y lo llevo a su casa.

En todo el camino Adam solo decía que estaba bien, que tenía que regresar por su auto, que quería seguir tomando, que su vida no importaba y muchas cosas más, justo cuando Sam se estaciono frente a la casa de Adam, observo que el chico se había quedado dormido, busco en su chaqueta las llaves de su casa y esta vez lo llevo cargando hacia su recamara, una vez que lo dejo ahí, tomó las llaves del auto de Adam para regresar por él, después de ir y venir una hora después. Sam apenas se dirigía a su casa, estaba cansado, pero que mas podía hacer, era su mejor amigo, tenía que encargarse de que estuviera bien, él y Blaine eran los únicos amigos que tenia, conocía a Adam exactamente hace 5 años, justo cuando comenzaron a estudiar medicina, el había elegido ser profesor, ahora sus prácticas habían terminado, y ya era un profesor, pero vaya que ejemplo les dará a sus alumnos.

-Llego de nuevo a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación d su hermana y ver que estuviera bien y luego dirigirse a su recamara para descansar.

Kurt termino de bañarse, había tardado más de lo normal, había sido delicado siempre con su piel, pero ahora era aun mas, aunque suene exagerado, ahora tenía una persona para la cual ponerse lindo, no es que el no sea lindo, pero quería sentirse perfectamente lindo para Sam, como era rutina se acerco hacia u ventana, aquella que al mirar por ella, se podía observar bien la casa de Sebastian, ver a su mejor amigo bajar del auto de Blaine lo hizo sonreír, al parecer Sebastian sufrió con Adam, está bien que él tenga esa felicidad.

-Me la pase bien contigo- El ojiverde se acerco a Blaine

-Yo también- Dijo Secamente Blaine

-Espero que mañana puedas ir por mí a mi colegio, como el buen novio que eres-

-NOVIO- Grito Blaine asustado

-Si tonto o que crees que yo me beso con cualquiera en la primera cita- Blaine pensaba responder esa pregunta, pero mejor se quedo callado, después el Castaño se acerco y lo beso.

-Nos vemos NOVIO mío- Dijo Sebastian al momento que abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Samy y Adam se alegraran de saber que ya tengo un novio- Dijo entre risas Blaine aun no conforme con eso, el no quería herir a Sebastian, tal vez no lo llegaría a querer. "¿para eso es el noviazgo no?" pensó el moreno, "es para conocer a personas y saber si pueden llegar a mas y si no es así, pues entonces cada quien por su lado a buscar a esa persona especial ¿no?" Siguió en sus pensamientos, subió a su auto y codujo hasta su casa.

Kurt observo todo, ¿Por qué sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago al ver como Blaine y Sebastian se besaron?, No debería impórtale Blaine ¿o si? , No ahora tenía una persona que estaba en su corazón y a la cual amaba mucho.

En la mañana que Kurt se despertó, se asusto mucho al ver a su tío dentro de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, ¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar a mi sobrino?-

-No, nunca lo haces-

-Bueno, pues ya es hora de que lo haga, vístete aún es temprano podemos ir a la cafetería que está en el centro para desayunar- Dijo Ernest ¿Alegre?

-¿Estas seguro que estas bien tío?-

-Si hijo, muy bien, te doy 15 minutos para que te vistas- Ernest salió con una sonrisa de la habitación de Kurt, la cual al cerrar la puerta se transformo en una mueca de maldad.

-Si Kurt, todo muy bien, si logro ganarme tu confianza puedo quedarme con todo tu dinero-

Flashback

-¿Esta seguro licenciado que es aes la única manera para que yo pueda obtener ese dinero en lugar de Kurt?-

-Me temo que si Señor Hummel, antes de que su sobrino cumpla los 18 años usted deberá conseguir ser la única persona a la cual el joven Kurt deje como segundo titular todo su dinero, cuando eso suceda, usaremos influencias y haremos que usted sea el dueño de todo ese dinero.-

-Pero eso solo es en menos de 4 meses-

-Entonces debe hacer que su sobrino confié en usted, para que cuando yo le haga saber que tiene una herencia usted ser la segunda persona en acceder a ella, Pero solo hay una excepción, en el momento que su sobrino se llegue a casar por ley el segundo propietario deberá ser su esposa, de ese modo usted ya no podrá quedarse con nada.-

-Eso no es problema, mi sobrino es un completo maricon-

-aun sigue siendo un problema, ya se legalizo el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo, así que u sobrino también se puede casar.-

-Ya habíamos acordado que si usted buscaba una forma fácil de que él no se enterara de la herencia, yo le podía pagar muy bien-

-Si señor Hummel, pero no hay otra manera, esconder una herencia y sobre todo esa cantidad de dinero no es fácil, máximo nos llevaría 3 años en apenas…-

-Está bien, haga lo que sea, pero que sea rápido-Ernest interrumpió al Licenciado

-Yo hice lo que pude, usted gánese la confianza de su sobrino-

FIN FLASHBACK

-Estoy listo Tío- Dijo Kurt saliendo de su habitación exactamente 10 minutos después

-Bien, vayamos- Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la cafetería, "¿Qué estará planeando?" se preguntaba Kurt.

* * *

Gracias por leer... nos leemos despues :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hola.. como han estado... se que se supone que deba actualizar este fic lo viernes, pero tuve un contatiempo...pero apartir de la próxima semana.. comenzaré a subir de nuevo cada viernes...

Agradecere tambien a mis queridos lectores que me dejan un Review, y tienen la historia en sus favoritas... significa mucho para mi

Solo para aclarar de nuevo.. en esta historia, "Klaine" se desarrollara muy lento, asi que para los que esperan Klaine desde ahora... espero sean pacientes... no los decepcionare... pronto tendran Klaine :)

Cabe decir que este capitulo aunque no trate de Klaine como tal, es uno donde descubrimos mas cosas acerca de nuestro personajes... disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 12: Secretos, Engaños y Mentiras

* * *

-Kurt, llega temprano por favor me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿está bien?- Kurt asintió nerviosamente, tal vez lo que su tío quiere se lo dirá en la tarde, Kurt Bajó del auto y se despidió de Ernest el cual sólo le sonrió a Kurt "No será tan fácil, pero lograre que me tengas confianza"

* * *

Kurt le platico todo lo que le sucedió a Sebastian, el cual no lo estaba escuchando porque solo suspiraba y decía "Blaine" todo el tiempo, a Kurt aparentemente le molesto que Sebastian no le prestara atención, pero muy en el fondo él sabía que era por otra cosa.

-SEBASTIAN-grito el castaño haciendo que el ojiverde se asustara-llevo más de media hora hablando como loco y tu no me haces caso- Dijo esto haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento Kurtie, es solo que estoy muy feliz-Dijo suspirando de nuevo

-Si, eso puedo notarlo, pero te digo que estoy muy preocupado y no sé qué hacer.-

-Tal vez tu tío se dio cuenta que no es bueno estar peleado contigo y quiere hacer las paces, además si tu no lo cuidas cuando sea más anciano ¿Quién lo hará?... Nadie ¿Verdad?.. Entonces ya entendió que debe ser amable contigo.-

-Si, tal vez solo es eso-

-Y bueno cuéntame cómo vas con tu novio, me siento muy feliz por ti de que alguien te haga feliz para varear… digo… siempre has dado lastima, saber que alguien te quiere me hace sentir feliz de que estoy haciendo algo bien- Kurt lo miro algo molesto, y dolido, como es posible que su mejor amigo diga que le da lástima.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Si, Kurtie, o que pensabas ¿que los chicos solo se acercarían a ti y te hablarían?... jajaja- Kurt se molesto con el tono en el que Sebastian estaba hablando- Si Sam te habló, es obvio que primero se fijo en mi y como vio que no estaba disponible, se tuvo que conformar contigo, es simple Kurtie- Sebastian lo miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Kurt pensaba que Sebastian tenía razón, quien se fijaría en alguien como él, incluso Sam se tuvo que fijar primero en Sebastian, y al darse cuenta que Salía con Adam tuvo que conformarse con él.

-S-Su-supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Kurt agachando la mirada

-Siempre la tengo Kurtie, Siempre-

* * *

Blaine no tenía trabajo para este día, así que fue a ver a Adam, el mensaje que le envió Sam diciéndole que lo vigilara le preocupo, al llegar a casa de Adam se acerco y tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Grito Adam, con somnolencia en sus palabras

-Soy yo Blaine-

-Ya voy- Adam se acercó a abrir la puerta, estaba completamente desnudo. Blaine le tomó demasiada confianza a él y a Sam, pero aun se sentía un poco incomodo al ver a Adam o a Sam de esa manera, si eran sus mejores amigos y todo y a ellos no les incomodaba estar de esa manera entre si, pero el aun no le había dicho a Adam porque se sentía incomodo por eso, a Sam se lo contó y lo tomo de maravilla, pero Adam de seguro se burlaría.

-Adam, ¡ponte algo, por Dios!-

-Hey, cuando te ha molestado ver a un hombre desnudo- Pregunto Divertido a Blaine

-Desde que ese "hombre" es uno de mis mejores amigos- Adam lo miro gracioso, se supone que Sam y Blaine son sus mejores amigos, se han contado de todo y verse desnudos no sería algo malo.

-A mi n me importa verte desnudo Anderson, de hecho algún día podríamos llamar a Sam y los tres…

-¡Adam!- Grito Blaine, estaba sonrojado, AL notar eso el rubio comenzó a reírse

-¿Tan grandote y aun sigues sonrojándote ante eso?-Se burlo Adam

-Tu no sabes nada de Mi Adam- Blaine seguía sonrojado

-No lo sé, porque prefieres contarle más cosas a Sam que A mí- Dijo Con un tono dolido, Blaine le respondería que si, pero al notar que Adam se puso algo triste decidió no responder como el quería

-No es así Adam, bien, podemos hablar de eso después-

-Mejor que sea ahora- Adam aun desnudo se sentó frente a Blaine, el moreno solo miraba a Adam, rayos, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo y verlo como casi a un hermano, el rubio no estaba nada mal, era realmente sexy, unos brazos grandes y rigurosamente trabajados, un abdomen marcado y un p….

-Blaine, Blaine- el rubio interrumpió los pensamientos de Blaine, este se auto regaño por pensar de esa manera.-

-Mejor iré a vestirme antes de que comiences a Babear- El rubio se rio y observo como Blaine adquiría otro tono de sonrojo en su piel.-

Blaine se quedo pensando que Adam y Sam eran casi sus hermanos, y el sabia que aunque pensara de esa manera en ellos, nunca pasaría nada más, porque es más importante la amistad que ellos tienen y los 3 estaban consientes de eso.

-Bien ya estoy listo- El rubio se sentó nuevamente, ahora con una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos- Dime lo que me ibas a decir.- El moreno dio un gran suspiro y comenzó.

-A mi no me molesta verlos a ti y a Sam de esta manera… pero…-

-Pero eres virgen ¿cierto?- Interrumpió el Rubio a Blaine, el moreno se quedo sorprendido ¿Cómo era que lo sabía?

-Blaine, es tan simple de saber, te sonrojas por cualquier cosa, eres un mojigato y aparte somos amigos ¿recuerdas?, si ya no fueras Virgen, sé que me lo habrías dicho. Y realmente siento mucho incomodarte de esta manera, que no sé como pueda llegar a incomodarle a un Gay, ver a un chico desnudo… porque a mí no me incomoda… realmente eso sería como una invitación a tener sexo…- El rubio comenzó a balbucear..-

-Adam- Volvió a gritar Blaine, de nuevo sonrojándose

-Bueno, ya entendí,- Se burlo Adam de nuevo, de momento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.- No te preocupes Blaine, tu puedes tener sexo en el momento que e sientas seguro y yo me disculpo por incomodarte-

-Gracias Adam-

-Bien, a que debo tu amable visita-

-Sam me dijo que me asegurara que estuvieras listo para que llegaras a tu trabajo a tiempo, me dijo que tal vez amanecerías con resaca, pero veo que estas bien.-

-Si, por suerte no me dio resaca, pero tengo demasiada hambre ¿me esperas mientras me baño y vamos desayunar juntos?- El moreno asintió

- Y de regreso tú me acompañas a recoger a mi Novio- dijo esto con algo de confusión en su rostro.-

-Owww… ¿Blainey tiene novio?-

-Eso creo-

-Bueno, será bueno conocerlo, para que cuando tu no le quieras dar lo que él necesita, yo esté ahí para consolarlo- Dijo Adam burlándose de Blaine, este le arrojo una almohada al rubio dándole en la cara

-Sabia que no tenía que contarte nada-

-No te enojes Blainey, solo era Broma, en fin acomódate, haz lo que quieras, pero hagas lo que hagas no abras aquel baúl que está a un lado de la repisa.-

-¿Que tienes ahí?-

-Amm… nada, solo cosas que no debes de ver- Dijo un poco nervioso el rubio- Cómo una enorme colección de videos Porno.- Dijo rápidamente, pensando que Blaine no lo había escuchado

-No, quería enterarme de eso, rayos, porque pregunte- el moreno un poco incomodo prendió el televisor del rubio.

-Ya te dije Anderson, mi baúl no-

-Cállate y date prisa.- Blaine solo decidió ignorar al rubio, realmente este chico era un pervertido.

* * *

Una vez que Adam estuvo listo, Blaine y él se dirigieron a una cafetería, tardaron media hora aproximadamente y después se dirigieron hacia el colegio donde comenzaría a trabajar.

-Aun no me has dicho nada, acerca del porque tomaste tanto el día de ayer-

-Cierto, debo contarte más tarde, aunque ¿sabes lo único malo?-

-¿Que?- Que la causa del porque tome tanto, va en este colegio, donde ahora voy a trabajar

-Que raro- Dijo Blaine

-¿Que pasa?-

-Que mi supuesto novio, estudia aquí.

-¿No es verdad?-

-Si, es cierto-

-Tal vez y será tu alumno-

-Yo creo que si y ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Se llama…-

-Joven Crawford- El director interrumpió a Blaine, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos- me da gusto que este aquí-

-Si, ¿yo también, pero quien es usted?-

-Soy el Director Figgins, venga conmigo por favor, le daré sus horarios y comenzará a trabajar inmediatamente.-

-Si está bien- Adam observo a Blaine-

-No te preocupes, debo irme, vendré por ti cuando terminen tus clases-

-Está bien- Blaine se despidió de Adam y del Director-

-Venga conmigo por favor, joven Adam- Adam siguió al director a su oficina, le entrego sus horarios, as también como la oficina que le corresponde a él como profesor de Ciencias Sociales y ahora se dirigía a su primera clase como profesor, estaba nervioso, no quería toparse con la persona que le rompió el corazón, la causa de que su vida ya no tenga un motivo, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, al entrar a el aula donde indicaba su horario, era donde su ilusión desapareció.

El director ya lo esperaba en el salón

-Jóvenes, silencio por favor. Debido a que la Señora Goldsmith ya no trabajará con nosotros, tenemos a un nuevo profesor que suplirá mejor que nadie a su querida profesora, Este es el Señor Crawford, es su primera vez enseñando en un colegio, pero eso no significa que no deban de respetarlo y tampoco significa que el no sepa lo que hace, el se graduó con las mejores notas de su generación y es un honor tenerlo con nosotros-

-Todas las chicas lo observaban quedando hipnotizadas, Kurt y Sebastian quedaron Sorprendidos al ver quien era su nuevo profesor.-

-Hola, chicos, como ya lo dijo el Director, soy Adam Crawford, me siento feliz de estar aquí, y espero llevarme bien con ustedes y…- Adam miro a Sebastian y Sebastian lo miró a Él, se quedo callado viéndolo de nuevo, sentía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, pero no debía, era más

Fuerte que eso.

Sebastian bajo la mirada, porque se sentía de esa manera… aun quería a Adam, ¿será que realmente se enamoro de él?, no es seria imposible, Sebastian no era así, el siempre ilusionaba a los chicos, aunque con Blaine quería hacer todo, ese chico era especial y él lo sabia.

-Sebas ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿de que hablas Kurt?-

-Si, si no te lástima que Adam trabaje aquí-

-No, no me molesta- Solo dijo eso con una sonrisa falsa, aunque él no sabia que pensar

Una vez que el director se fue, trato de concentrarse pero siempre terminaba viendo a Sebastian, quien siempre terminaba viéndolo a él, la clase termino con incomodidad por parte de Sebastian y Adam, al salir del aula Sebastian se acerco Adam el cual se sorprendió ante esto

-¿Que, aun no puede olvidarme?-Adam solo lo observaba-Lo sabia, soy difícil de olvidar-

-Tu no lo entiendes Sebastian, yo te amé, te di todo lo que tenia y ¿tu que hiciste?, lo tiraste a la basura y me trataste como tal.-

-No me culpes, tu me aburriste, en fin, ahora eres mi "profesor" y supongo que tendré que soportarte todo el año, así que más te vale que no vuelvas a mirarme o haré que te despidan.- Sebastian mostro su mejor sonrisa Maligna y salió del aula, Adam solo lo observaba marcharse con lagrimas en los ojos, pero estas no eran de tristeza, eran de odio y dolor, como era posible que él se hubiera enamorado de alguien así.-

* * *

Al terminar el horario escolar, Adam recordó que Blaine vendría, tal vez lo que le haría olvidarse de Sebastian era sentirse bien por Blaine, ahora el ya tenía un novio, y moría por ganas de conocerlo.

-ADAM- Grito el moreno acercándose hacia él con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué tal tu primer día?, apuesto a que te fue de maravilla-

-Si, si, fue genial-Respondió con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Y bien, cuando conoceré al dichoso chico?-

-Amm….- Blaine comenzó a buscar entre todos los estudiantes de ahí- Oh, justo ese que viene ahí- Señalo hacia donde Sebastian y Kurt estaban, al parecer ellos se dirigían a Blaine.-

-Amor- Grito Sebastian y se acerco a abrazar a Blaine, Adam solo observaba aquello muy sorprendido, quien diría que el novio de su mejor amigo, había sido aquella persona que rompió su corazón.-

-Sebas, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial en mi vida-Dijo Blaine señalando hacia Adam- El es Adam, supongo que ya lo has de conocer, es tu profesor ¿no?- Tanto Sebastian, Kurt y Adam quedaron sorprendidos entre sí

-Claro que si Amor, el es mi profesor, mucho gusto, quien iba a pensar que mi novio y mi nuevo profesor serian mejores amigos-

-Si, es muy gracioso, Oh, y no creas que te olvide a ti Kurt- Dijo Blaine sonriendo hacia el castaño

-El es Kurt Hummel, y adivina que Adam-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto nervioso

-Es el novio de Sammy- Dijo Blaine con un poco de tristeza

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Adam, eso si no lo sabia.

-Si ¿Puedes creerlo?-Dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

-Yo tengo que irme, Adiós Blaine, Profesor Adam, nos vemos- Dijo el castaño

-Por favor, Dime Adam-

-Está bien-

-No, Kurt por favor espera un momento mas- Sebastian lo jalo del brazo

-Lo siento Sebas, pero mi tío me estará esperando y tengo que irme-

-Yo también, me tengo que ir Blaine, supongo que has de querer estar más tiempo con tu Novio, ¿no es así?-

-De hecho, pensaba que podríamos salir a tomar algo los cuatro-

-Pierdes tu tiempo cariño, para que Kurt pueda salir, primero deberá de mandar a volar a su tío, que lo tiene como un esclavo encerrado en su casa, y tal vez el profesor tiene muchas cosas que hacer ¿No profesor?- Sebastian, quería pasar tiempo a solas con Blaine y ni Kurt, ni su estúpido ex-novio le iban a quitar ese gusto-

-Si, me tengo que ir, adiós Blaine, ¿nos vamos Kurt?- Adam le pregunto al castaño

-Claro, Adam-

-Kurt, por favor, quiero que Blaine nunca se entere que Sebastian y yo fuimos Novios, por favor, se que a Sebastian no le importara que lo ocultemos-

-Está bien, puedes confiar en mí- Kurt le sonrió débilmente y se despidió de él, observo el auto de su tío.

-Tío,¿ que haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que tenía que ir a casa?-

-Lo sé hijo, pero no pude esperar, te tengo una sorpresa, vamos sube- Ernest condujo hasta una agencia de automóviles.-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad y te hace falta un auto, así que te lo comprare-

-¿Me compraras un auto?-

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ... El tio de Kurt le comprara un auto... así irá ganando la confianza de nuestro Kurt... Porfavor... diganme que les parece la historia...si va tomando un buen rumbo o si no.

Les agradesco a todos por leer... nos veremos la proxima :)


End file.
